


wake up, brilliant boy

by eclipsemv



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipsemv/pseuds/eclipsemv
Summary: Kyungsoo and Jongdae move next door to make Sehun's life miserable by being so nice. Sehun is crushing, hard. He also for all sorts of reasons keeps finding himself tangled up with them on their couch, and even more tangled up in their lives.





	1. Chapter 1

**i.** (sehun) 

 

If there’s one thing Sehun’s gotten used to in his second year of college, is that not much happens in his building. He doesn’t hate it – it’s a very nice bulding, a very nice apartment large enough for him, Yixing, Baekhyun and the honorary occupant Minseok – but things don’t really happen much. They’re not allowed to throw big parties, they’re the only people under 30 who live there with how expensive it is, and the only reason they do live there is because Minseok is the type of adult that has his life together after college, who has a job that has him being friends with people who own buildings. He got them a pretty sweet deal.

To say he’s surprised when he comes back from his 10 pm class that never happened – thanks to his asshole of a teacher who never emails the class anything – and sees a truck parked right in front of it, boxes everywhere and what appears to be a guy struggling with one of them is, well. An unusual Tuesday. He’s stressed out and hungry, but curiosity always wins.

“Hey, do you need some help?” Sehun offers, because he’s not an animal. “I live here.” He notices the guy is smaller than him, and he puts the box back on the sidewalk slowly, pink hair falling over his forehead and eyes like cotton candy, the exact same color of his sweater. When he looks up, he directs Sehun a cute little smile that curl on the corner of his lips, and because Sehun’s life is a fucking joke, he’s wearing specs.

“Help would be great, thanks.” He scratches the back of his neck, and he’s honest to god so cute Sehun is a bit choked up.  “I swear I’m not this pathetic usually, but I hurt my arm helping Soo carry our stupid couch downstairs from our old place and now I’m useless.”

Sehun has no idea who the hell is Soo, but it’s not like he cares. The only coherent thought he can conjure up is that there’s a gorgeous, pink-haired and specs-wearing guy moving into his building. This must be his reward for having to put up with Byun Baekhyun all this time, the gods are smiling upon him, finally.

“Ah, sorry, I’m Kim Jongdae,” He smiles, probably taking Sehun’s silence as a sign of him being weirded out and not, you know, keeping his mouth shut and trying not to drool.

“I’m, um. Oh Sehun.” He mumbles, confidence and articulation skills dropping to 30% capacity, optimistically.

“Oh Sehun. It’s a pretty name, Oh Sehun.” He says, like testing the name on his tongue, and it’s a windy day out but Sehun is sure he might start sweating at any moment. “Oh Sehun, I do believe you offered me a hand? If you could help me take these to the elevator I won’t bother you anymore, promise.”

“You can bother me, it’s fine.” Sehun blurts out, because his brain to mouth filter doesn’t exist most of the time he’s around pretty boys, and Jongdae really is a very pretty boy, repeating his name very prettily, and Sehun is only human. He finds out it’s okay to make a fool out of himself, because Jongdae laughs a loud, throaty laughter at his answer, but even that sounds soft to Sehun. It must be the pink aesthetic. Before Jongdae can respond, there’s another guy coming from inside his building, walking towards where they’re standing on the sidewalk.

“Are you already harassing the neighbors? We just got here.” Guy number 2 says, and Sehun can feel his brain capacity dropping another 10% at the sight of the two of them side by side. For all his intelligence and much higher than average I.Q., he’s surely too easy to dumb down.

“He just said it’s fine to bother him, Soo.” Jongdae says, pouts really, and ‘Soo’ rolls his eyes. ‘Soo’ manages to look even smaller than Jongdae, even if by little. He’s just as pretty as Jongdae in a completely different way, with black hair that looks soft enough to rival Yixing’s, and the prettiest cupid bow he’s even seen on someone’s lips. He realizes ‘Soo’ is waiting for him to say something, looking up at him with a barely concealed amused face, even if he looks a bit mean while squinting.

“Yeah, It’s ok. To bother me, I mean. Both of you. I’m not really busy.” Sehun manages to say, and that elicits a chuckle out of ‘Soo’, and it’s cute, almost like he was trying to hold it in but it bubbled over, sneaked its way out of him. 

“He’s Oh Sehun, isn’t that a pretty name?” Jongdae says for him. 

“Nice to meet you, Sehun. I’m Kyungsoo. I’m sorry in advance if he takes the permission to bother you to heart.” He gives Sehun a polite smile, but it’s warm and adorable and Sehun might be a bit screwed. 

It’s easy to deduce that they’re moving together, and Sehun doesn’t like to assume, but two guys as good looking as them moving in together, bickering about couches? They must be a thing, as in romantic styles. Attractive people just pull each other in like magnets and make his life miserable as a rule, so figures. 

“It really is no problem,” Sehun reassures. He very much would like Jongdae and Kyungsoo to bother him, even if only to admire. “I don’t think there’s anyone that isn’t ancient living in this building, so it’d be nice to befriend neighbors that sleep past 9 am.”

That makes both of them laugh in unison, and Kyungsoo doesn’t even try to hide it this time, and it’s a bit more beautiful that it has the right to be, considering they’re strangers and Sehun has known them for barely 5 minutes. 

“So do you have roommates, Sehun?” Jongdae asks while Sehun gets to work, picking up a box, Kyungsoo picking up another. 

“Yeah, two of them. Occasionally three, but the honorary one is actually the better one.” He says. The three of them walk to the elevator, and when Kyungsoo glares at Jongdae for not carrying anything the man just pouts, points at his arm. Kyungsoo just sighs and keeps walking, Jongdae tailing behind with a smirk like he won something. It’s the sort of silent communication that only people who have known each other for a long time have. 

“Ah, we’re gonna make sure we stop by later, get to know your roommates. Soo here is a great cook, we’ll bring something over to thank you for your help.”  Jongdae grins. “And he’s not gonna complain, because you’re being so nice.” 

Kyungsoo snorts at that, “You’re shameless. He’s shameless, Sehun. Don’t trust him. But thank you for your help.” 

“It’s fine, though. You don’t have to make me anything, I’m glad to help. My roommates won’t even be home until 8pm today.” He says, even though the idea of anything home cooked food is all kinds of appealing. He’s hopeless in the kitchen and there’s no one home yet, so he’ll probably have to go for hot pockets and a tuna can all day.

“We’ll bring dessert then, I insist.” Kyungsoo reassures when they reach the elevator. 

 

In the end, Sehun ends up helping them move most of their things. It’s not as bad as it could be with Sehun mostly helping them carry the small boxes to the elevator, but their couch really is unnecessarily big for two people, and a bitch to carry through three flights of stairs. It’s only then that Sehun realizes, and he blames being distracted by Jongdae’s voice making small talk while he and Kyungsoo do all the heavy lifting, that they’re on the third floor, same as him. Of course they’re his next door neighbors. 

“Are you on 302?” He asks when they finally reach the front door, even though he knows the answer. 

“Yeah, do you know who’s on 301? We came here twice before deciding to move but there wasn’t anyone around.” 

“That would be me. Us, I mean.” He answers sheepishly, suddenly embarrassed for no logical reason. 

“Oh, no way,” Jongdae beams, and Kyungsoo gives him a more tamed but satisfied smile of his own. “That’s great, we’ll be the only cool floor in the building. We’re gonna be loud and everyone will hate us.” 

“Please don’t let him talk to Baekhyun,” Sehun turns to Kyungsoo. “Trust me, they’ll imprint on each other, and it’s a bad idea.” 

“Now that you mentioned he’s just going to make sure he meets Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo shrugs. 

 

They talk while Sehun helps, and it turns into just sitting on the very comfortable couch while they ignore the mess around the apartment. It’s mostly Jongdae bombarding him with questions, like what he studies - and he’s not one to brag, honestly, but he does feel a little proud at the pleased and surprised look on their faces when he says he studies physics and astronomy. He also might just be a little enchanted to find out Kyungsoo studies drama, and Jongdae graphic design but really wants to become a comic book illustrator.

They ask how are Yixing, Baekhyun and Minseok as housemates, talk about their similar taste in music and movies to how unfair it is that they’re not allowed to have pets in the building. Kyungsoo watches, fits in a question of his own here and there but mostly looks amused, laughs at Sehun’s answers, specially when he says Battlestar Galactica made him want to study astronomy. It’s a blessing and a curse, because it’s kind of a beautiful sound and Kyungsoo looks so cute when he does it, but also Sehun isn’t really trying to be funny.

The whole thing is a bit weird, because as social as Sehun can be, he’s not one to click with people like that. He supposes he should feel weirded out, because he’s just inside his neighbor's house after only knowing them for a couple of hours, but they’re just… Too nice. 

“I think I should go, let you guys settle in. I left a bunch of dirty dishes in the sink I need to do if I don’t want Minseok to be mad at me again.” Sehun says, because not feeling unsettled is making him feel unsettled, so he’ll take a escape route and stop intruding. 

“Isn’t he the one that doesn’t actually live here?” Jongdae asks. 

“Yeah, but if you ever meet him you’ll understand what I mean.” Sehun shrugs. “It was really nice meeting you, both of you.” 

“It really was, Oh Sehun.” Jongdae smiles, and Sehun really wonders if he’s going to keep being this dashing whenever they bump into each other in the corridor. 

“Thank you for your help, so much. We wouldn’t even be halfway through if it was up to Jongdae.” Kyungsoo thanks him sincerely, and Sehun can’t do much but nod shyly when they’re both staring at him like this. 

“Anytime, I mean it.” 

He leaves their apartment before he makes a fool out of himself, fumbles with the keys to his own. There’s a very big chance he’s in a little bit of trouble. 

 

\- - -

 

“Ah, the new neighbors moved today I think. There’s a  _ ‘Welcome, unless you’re Chanyeol _ ’ doormat on their front door.” Yixing says conversationally while he stirs sauce on a pan, moving around in the kitchen while Sehun and Baekhyun sit at the table. Baekhyun is being sort of a responsible adult, working on music for his class and asking for Yixing’s and Sehun’s opinion every now and then, even if he ignores Sehun’s most of the time. Sehun himself is being useless, ignoring he has a Quantum Physics III test in about a week and he attended only 1 of his past 4 classes. 

“They did.” Sehun confirms. 

That seems to pick up Baekhyun’s interest, “Oh, you saw them?”

“I kind of helped them move. I didn’t even know that lady from 302 had left.” Sehun comments, because he really had no idea. 

“We did tell you, like, three times,” Baekhyun says. “But whatever, how are they?” 

“Wait,” Yixing intervenes. “Did you just say you helped them move? Seriously? That’s so cute, Sehunnie.” 

“It’s not a big deal, hyung,” Sehun groans, because Yixing has the ability to find his very breathing cute, a fact that used to annoy Baekhyun constantly. He doesn’t know what’s worse, a jealous Baekhyun, or one that joins in on the cooing. 

“How are they? I’m curious.” Baekhyun kicks him under the table. 

“They’re around your age. Kyungsoo and Jongdae, one is in drama school the other in graphic design.” It’s what he starts with, because he’s smart enough to try never slipping up with Baekhyun. “I think they might come by later to introduce themselves. They’re seem very nice. Kyungsoo looks a bit serious but he seems ok.”

“That’s it? That’s all?” Baekhyun huffs. “Come on, be specific. Are they cute?”

Sehun turns to Yixing at that, hoping he’ll either tell Baekhyun to stop asking about other guys or to leave him alone. Yixing merely raises an eyebrow, “Well, are they? It’s a valid question.”

“I don’t know, that’s relative.” He says, but it’s just the slightest bit stiff. 

“Oh my god, they are! He’s blushing, Xing, look!” Baekhyun says loudly, because very little satisfies him more than making Sehun’s life miserable. So much for not slipping up in front of him. 

Sehun groans, because they’re the worst. “I guess you’ll know when you see, ok? I don’t - shut up, hyung,” He says, not sulks, no matter how it looks like. “Besides, they’re probably together. They didn’t tell me, but it’s a bit obvious. Don’t get any ideas.” 

“Clearly, I wouldn’t be the one getting any ideas, Sehunnie.” Baekhyun laughs. “But you’re right, let’s hope they show up.”

Sehun really can’t decide if he’s hoping too or not. 

 

He doesn’t even have to wonder for too long, barely has time to pretend he’s interested in his quantum physics book before he hears the echoing of a buzzing sound, meaning there was someone at the door. Baekhyun lights up, and Yixing turns off the stove and goes about washing his hands. 

“Must be the neighbors, let’s meet them Yixing,” Baekhyun is up in second, pushing Yixing towards the door, and all Sehun can do is walk behind them, praying Baekhyun won’t be too embarrassing. Baekhyun pushes Sehun to the front, urging him to open the door. Yixing, the traitor, does nothing but look at Baekhyun’s excitement fondly. He’s not even a little bit threatened. 

Jongdae and Kyungsoo stand on the other side of the door looking impossibly better, and Sehun really didn’t think it was possible. They look freshly showered and soft even if a little tired, and Kyungsoo holding a tupperware with what Sehun guesses is his promised dessert. 

“Hey,” Sehun greets them a bit pathetically, still uncharacteristically shy. He’s showing weakness in front of Baekhyun, and he will suffer the consequences later. 

“Oh Sehun, it’s been a few hours. Are we bothering yet?” Jongdae says, a bit silly like it’s already some inside joke, and Sehun can’t help but laugh, making way for them to come in. Kyungsoo trails behind Jongdae, wearing glasses now, and Sehun really needs to hold a whine inside his throat. 

“I’m guessing you’re the roommates,” Jongdae says. “Nice to meet you, neighbors.” 

“Kyungsoo and Jongdae?” Baekhyun guesses correctly. “Sehun talked about you. I’m Baekhyun.” 

“Ah, did he? He really was so sweet earlier.” Jongdae flashes Sehun a smile, and as much as he avoids looking at them, he knows Yixing and Baekhyun have matching expressions on their faces. “Nice to meet you.”

“Did he mention Jongdae made him do all his work?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Nah, Sehunnie here doesn’t do anything he doesn’t want to, so you better enjoy it while he’s being nice, it’s really because he wants to.” Yixing says. “I’m Yixing, by the way.” 

“Sehun talked about you guys too.” Jongdae nods. “All good things.”

“He actually said introducing you to Baekhyun was a bad idea,” Kyungsoo smirks, then turns to Yixing to explain. “Something about the combination possibly getting us thrown out of the building.” 

“Great, that should be fun.” Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows conspiratorially at Jongdae, who nods satisfied. 

Yixing laughs, because he thinks everything Baekhyun does is endearing, and because he’s unbearably charming himself asks “You guys want to stay for dinner? I just cooked and there’s enough for everyone, I think.”

“Ah, sorry, we actually just ate. We just came here to introduce ourselves and offer some dessert. I hope you guys like cheesecake, I can’t promise it’s very good but-” Kyungsoo shrugs. 

“Oh, shut up, it’s very good,” Jongdae protests, at the same time Baekhyun squeals, “It’s Sehunnie’s favorite dessert!” 

“It is, actually,” Sehun admits. “Thanks.” And Kyungsoo gives him a little proud smile. 

“By the way, you guys have to come to our housewarming party.” Jongdae says, and Baekhyun agrees a little too excitedly at the mention of party. 

“It’s definitely not gonna be a party,” Kyungsoo disagrees. “But you should come anyway, we’ll tell you when we decide when. We’ll just leave you to dinner now, though.”

"We’ll drop by,” Yixing reassures. “Feel free to come here anytime, too.”

 

They say their goodnights and goodbyes, and Sehun avoids Baekhyun’s and Yixing’s looks at all costs as soon as they close the door. It feels like slow motion when Baekhyun turns to him, dangerously excited. 

“Don’t start.” He warns. 

“You didn’t tell us they’re hot, Sehunnie! They’re cute AND hot.” Baekhyun says way too loudly, “And you were so shy about it too, I can’t believe you’re the same kid that kept throwing himself on Zitao’s lap every chance you got until he asked you out.” 

“Can you shut up? They literally live next door and the walls here aren’t that thick.” Sehun groans. “What if they hear you?” 

“Well, good. I’m pretty sure the Kyungsoo guy was eyeing you up a bit.” Baekhyun teases, being the annoying ass he is. 

“Leave him alone, Baekhyun,” Yixing intervenes, because he’s slightly more mature, but Sehun doesn’t miss the smirk on his lips. “But you’re right, Sehunnie. They seem nice.” 

The annoying thing is that Sehun has to put an effort into keep himself from blushing all through dinner, for no reason. 

 

\- - -

It’s a good thing that he has to turn in a paper and a lab analysis report on friday, so instead of thinking about a pair of hot neighbors he has things to do that take up his time and mental energy for a while. He might be a prodigy and have an IQ higher than pretty much anyone he knows - except for Minseok -  but he still can’t conjure up essays with the power of his mind. Minseok probably could when he was in college.

He holes up in his room for the following two days, only stopping to down a Red Bull can and make some ramen at 3 AM, and then flip off Yixing much later - when he’s having breakfast with Baekhyun, ready to function at normal people hours, - for trying to deny him coffee when he’s barely started on his report. 

“You’re gonna crash.” Yixing warns. 

“I’ll live.” He retorts. 

Baekhyun starts saying something, but Sehun’s too wired and his thoughts are too all over the place so he just tunes him out, letting him fade into white noise while he tries to inhale caffeine instead of actually drinking it. 

“Okay?” He asks when he’s finished talking. 

“Sure, yeah.” Sehun responds, then steals a donut from the paper box Baekhyun’s holding and goes back to his room. Whatever it was it couldn’t have been that important. 

In the end, he does crash as soon as he presses send and emails his assignments, crawls into his bed and blacks out in a dreamless sleep.

 

\- - -

 

It’s dark when he wakes up, and he spends a good fifteen minutes just laying down, disorientated. He gets up when the foul taste in his mouth gets too much, a reason why he hates energy drinks, and drags himself to the shower. He notices all the lights are out, meaning he’s still alone at 7:22 PM, which is unusual for a friday, and he can hear heavy rain pouring outside of the window, followed by a thunder or two. 

He spends a good time underneath the hot water, washes his hair with Yixing’s shampoo because it’s so much nicer than his, brushes his teeth too. By the time he’s out he feels a bit more human, puts on a clean sweatshirt and pants and even tries to dry his hair before deciding he’s going overboard with the effort. 

He fishes out his phone from the mess in his bed because it’s getting late and no one’s home yet, and fridays usually mean Yixing, Baekhyun and Minseok will be hoarding the couch and being disgustingly touchy in front of Sehun. On the bright side he does have the couch to himself and the opportunity to stretch himself out on it and put on Rick and Morty reruns. He ends up typing out a text to their group chat anyway, because space is good but so is being spoiled by Yixing’s cooking.

 

> **_to: minseok’s harem + unwilling associate_ ** _ (members: you, yixing ge, menace to humanity, minseok hyung)  _
> 
>  
> 
> _**you:** where the hell is everyone _
> 
> _ menace to humanity: at minseokie’s???????we told you this mornign _

 

He doesn’t even have the time to type out answer before Baekhyun’s calling. 

“Why do you still call people in the year of 2017?” Sehun groans. 

“My fingers are too lazy to keep up with my mouth,” Baekhyun states. He can hear Minseok’s voice from a distance saying ‘Yeah, I would know all about that’, and he hates his friends so much. 

“Disgusting, hyung. That’s information I didn’t need nor ask,” Sehun says. 

“That’s what you get for not paying attention to me.” Baekhyun complains. 

“We told you this morning we’d spend the night at Minseok’s, and when I asked you you said you’d be fine?” Yixing says from the other side of the line, most likely having taken the phone from Baekhyun or put it on speaker. 

“Clearly I wasn’t even the concept of person this morning.” Sehun says, and he’s not pouting because he has to be alone and cook for himself, not at all. 

“We’re just spending the night, we haven’t seen Minseok in days...And it saves you the trouble from being sexiled to Jongin’s shoebox dorm room.” Yixing says, and Sehun can’t see but he knows Yixing’s smiling cheekily like he’s being a smartass. 

“Ugh, fine. You have a point, I guess.” He admits. “Go have your night and please don’t tell me about any of it ever if you can avoid it.”

The last thing he hears is Yixing’s laughter before he hangs up. 

 

He knows calling delivery is useless until the rain stops or at leasts weakens, he ate the last of the ramen the night before, and Kyungsoo’s heavenly oreo cheesecake is long gone too. All there’s left to do is wait. 

His stomach clearly doesn’t get the message, considering all he ate all day was a donut, and god knows how many hours before. He’s only four episodes in when the hunger gets unbearable and he knows he’ll have to resort to drastic measures. It takes him five minutes to find Baekhyun’s ugly rain coat and throw it over his sweatshirt, slip on the oldest shoes he has, grab his keys, wallet and and the only umbrella in the house. If he runs he can still make it in time to the grocery store before it closes - it’s only a five minute walk.

It’s just his luck that as soon as he’s out of the door the elevator slides open, and it can really only be two people, none of which are his roommates. He doesn’t have time to react before Kyungsoo is looking up and spotting him, small confused smiled appearing on his face. 

“Sehun, hey. You going somewhere?” 

Sehun wants to die a bit then, suddenly self conscious of how he looks. He knows he’s good looking and he knows he can dress himself, but of course Kyungsoo has to catch him like this, looking like a whole mess and a half - all while Kyungsoo himself is looking beautiful in a navy blue, expensive looking turtleneck that Sehun is very jealous of. 

“Yeah, just gonna run to grocery store before it closes.” He explains lamely before he gets caught staring. 

“You’re not serious,” He says. “Sehun, you really shouldn’t. It’s really a storm outside, it’s dangerous to even drive, you can’t walk there.” 

And, you know, Sehun doesn’t like being told what he can or can’t do, and most of the times he takes it as a challenge just to be a brat, but there’s genuine concern on Kyungsoo’s face, and he might be practically a stranger but Sehun can’t help but feel a little warmed by it. 

“I’ll live, don’t worry, it’s not that far if I run.” He reassures, and he knows it’s what he says every time he makes a bad decision, but Kyungsoo doesn’t. 

“Let me at least give you a ride, then.” He frowns. “Is it so urgent that you can’t wait until tomorrow?”

“No way, I can’t bother you like this, it’s not that far.” Sehun protests. He really wishes Kyungsoo wasn’t so cute. It’s very hard to deny him things, specially when it’s an offer to make Sehun’s life easier. “I just ran out of food, my roommates aren’t home and there’s no delivery, so…”

Kyungsoo’s frown disappears almost instantly and his lips break into a perfectly heart shaped smile. “Is that it?” 

“Yeah?” Sehun shrugs. 

“Ok, I won’t give you a ride,” Kyungsoo shakes his head, still smiling a little. “If you just come inside and eat with me. I just bought steak, there’s leftover fried rice and it won’t take too long.” 

Sehun is a bit dumbfounded, and his stomach almost vibrates at the mention of meat and fried rice. “I can’t just eat your food?” 

“You can if I’m offering. It’s warm and dry inside the house, and the food is better than whatever frozen atrocity you were thinking of buying.” He looks almost a little smug. “Come on, you can’t be that hard to convince. And it would make me feel better to know you’re not running outside in this weather.” 

It’s unfair, because he’s trying not to feel like he’s taking advantage, but Kyungsoo offers it so genuinely, and the idea of not getting pneumonia and staying dry, comfortable and eating actual food is too tempting. Screw etiquette, honestly.

“That sounds great, actually. If you’re really okay with it?” 

“Sehun, I really wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t. Please come inside.” 

How could Sehun ever say no? 

“I’ll just, uh, leave all this back.” He says, referring to his anti rain armor. “I’ll knock?”

“I’ll leave the door open, just come in.” 

 

It’s useless to try to style his hair into something less wild, but he at least had a nice sweatshirt under the ugly raincoat, and he was clean, so one less thing to worry about when trying to make a decent impression. 

His first impulse is to knock, but he remembers Kyungsoo left the door unlocked. It’s a bit awkward, letting yourself inside your neighbor’s house who you barely know. Even though Sehun had already been inside before, the place looks very different with most of the things unboxed, put into place. It has a cozy feeling to it, even if it looks much less packed than his own shared apartment, somehow more spacious and, well, rich. He kind of figured they’re both kind of rich.   

He can hear the water running from the bathroom, so he walks around the living room to make himself busy, back turned to the bathroom door so he definitely can’t so much as glance at a fresh off the shower Kyungsoo. There are all kinds of posters and sheets taped to the wall, and Sehun shuffles to take a closer look at those - they’re drawings, most of them of people Sehun obviously doesn’t know, and then a bunch of drawings of Kyungsoo. 

There are funny and cute ones, like mini cartoonish versions of him fuming, cursing at things - then there are the beautiful, very detailed ones; like Kyungsoo sleeping, Kyungsoo staring from the other side of a table, Kyungsoo smiling. It’s all so breathtakingly detailed, the perfect replication of Kyungsoo’s heart shaped lips, the shape of his eyes and the tip of his nose, that Sehun feels the urge to trace his fingers over the paper, as if he wants to feel Jongdae’s talent as something tangible, possible to touch.

The last one is a comic book stripe, and what looks very much like a version of Jongdae, smacking a kiss on the side of a very reluctant Kyungsoo’s face; then Kyungsoo rolling his eyes as Jongdae leaves, and the last one of him touching the place Jongdae had kissed, fighting a smile. It’s lovely and cute and funny, and really not the kind of thing you draw to a roommate, unless you’re Yixing-Baekhyun kind of roommates, which means dating. So, unsurprisingly, Sehun is now at least 90% sure they’re dating. 

He’s pulled out of his thoughts minutes after, by Kyungsoo who looks immensely good in black sweatpants and sweater, hair still a bit wet and falling on his forehead, and Sehun could bet a month of house chores that he’d smell delicious too. “Ah, sorry, did I take too long in the shower?”

“No, you’re fine.” Sehun says. He is fine, so fine. Sehun wants to slap himself for the slip, but Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to take it the way Sehun actually meant it.

“Ok, it won’t take long. Make yourself comfortable, watch some TV.” 

“Don’t you need any help?” He asks, because even though he’s useless in the kitchen, he’s not about to be that much of a spoiled brat. 

“Not really, I’ll just reheat the rice and I can handle the steak on my own. Seriously, Sehun, you’re the guest. Don’t worry so much.” 

Sehun nods, but follows him to the kitchen anyway. The least he can do is keep him company, with Jongdae nowhere to be seen. 

“Where’s Jongdae, by the way?” Sehun says, taking a seat at the kitchen island while Kyungsoo pushes his sleeves up to his elbow and starts work. The move is all sorts of graceful and nonchalant and Sehun really hates himself for paying so much attention. 

“He’s, ah, doing his crazy freelance hours at a friend’s house.” Kyungsoo says, shrugging. “He’s working on this storyboard that’s apparently very complicated.” 

“He’s very talented.” Sehun comments. “He did the drawings in the living room, right?”

Sehun swears he can see Kyungsoo blush, but he also looks proud when he nods. “He did. He’s very good, even with how much he draws me just to be an annoying shit.”

Sehun doesn’t mention that he doesn’t believe all the drawings were meant to be annoying, they just looked like Jongdae was crazy about him, and realistically no could blame Jongdae for it. 

He does change the subject, and they talk the entire time while Kyungsoo cooks, and Sehun is relieved his first day shyness has subsided considerably. It’s easy to talk to him, more than he expected it to be, and Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to find him too annoying, even though he glares a bit at Sehun’s stupid jokes. Of course, that could be just the drama school paying off well and Kyungsoo being a really good actor, but he doesn’t think it’s the case. Why go through the trouble if he didn’t like Sehun?

 

The steak and rice smell too fucking good, and by the time he’s done Sehun’s practically drooling. Kyungsoo puts a generous serving of rice on their plates, and motions for Sehun to follow him to the living room. 

“Come on, let’s watch something while we eat.” 

They put their plates on the coffee table and sit with their backs against the couch. Kyungsoo puts on some netflix show Sehun has never bothered with, but it doesn’t matter. He digs into his food, and it’s no surprise when it tastes even better than it smells. 

“Oh my god,” Sehun moans a little, and he’s not proud of it, but it’s so good. Kyungsoo stops his fork mid air at the sound, eyes staring with an unreadable expression. Sehun at least has the decency to blush a little, and clears his throat to clarify he was talking about the food and not just letting his inner twink out. “This is delicious, holy shit. You’re a lifesaver.” 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes a little, but there’s a hint of a smile. “Just can’t go wrong with steak and rice, don’t exaggerate.” 

“I’m really not, you need to stop pretending to be humble,” Sehun says. “Are you sure you’re in drama school and not gastronomy?”

“Shut up and eat your food.” Kyungsoo says with no real heat behind it, but he’s embarrassed and it’s adorable. Sehun files this information under things to explore if he has the chance. Not that he’s thinking that much ahead, he’s just being logical about the prospect of friendship. 

They eat in comfortable silence then, with Sehun trying not to let out any embarrassing sounds again every time he eats a piece of meat, and Kyungsoo saying this and that about the tv show he’s watching. Sehun just hums his answers, not paying much attention to the show because the food and the sight of Kyungsoo eating are much more satisfying.  

 

When they finish Sehun moves faster than Kyungsoo can protest, taking the plates with full intention of at least doing the dishes, because he wants to be polite and he also really needs to stop staring at his very possibly taken neighbor. Kyungsoo tries to protest, but Sehun doesn’t have any of it, he’s done enough for the a lifetime in Sehun’s book with the cooking. Besides, Kyungsoo moves to sprawl out on the couch he looks so comfortable it would be cruel to make him get up. 

When he’s done, he’s sure the polite thing would be to leave, even if he doesn’t really want to. But Kyungsoo saves him the awkwardness. 

“Come on, I paused it and there’s still two episodes left.” He says, and Sehun doesn’t care about the show and doesn’t even know the plot, but as much as he doesn’t like to admit, he gets a bit lonely and clingy whenever he’s left alone at home. So if someone wants to give him attention he’s not in position to deny it, even if it feels kind of wrong.

 

\- - -

 

He never meant to fall asleep, but the couch was just so comfortable, the sound of the rain had mutated into something soothing, he was satiated and being kept nice company, so in hindsight it really was inevitable.

When stirs from the light sleep is with the sound of the door being closed and the tv still on, playing some random movie on Kyungsoo’s watchlist. Beside him, Kyungsoo is also asleep, making soft breathy sounds with lips parted, the constant squinting nowhere to be seen. Sehun pats around until he finds his phone, reading 11:49 PM. Shit, he really didn’t mean to stay for so long. 

“Honey, I’m home.” Jongdae’s voice comes loudly from the door, making Kyungsoo reluctantly stir awake, groaning at the disturbance. Jongdae’s face is confused for a moment the moment he sees Sehun. “Uh, Sehun?”

“Hey, Jongdae. Uh, sorry, I hadn’t meant to fall asleep.” He says to Kyungsoo, who dismisses it, shaking his head. Jongdae’s lips part in a friendly smile, but Sehun feels awkward now, because he was sure it was at least weird to come home to your boyfriend taking a nap with your neighbor on your couch. 

“He was hungry, it was raining.” Kyungsoo explains sleepily to Jongdae, voice flat at unbothered, and Jongdae just nods with no sign of anything but understanding and fondness in his expression. At least it didn’t look like any of them was making a big deal out of it, so Sehun was relieved he wasn’t going to be the reason for a couple’s fight. 

“How did you get here? You could’ve asked me to pick you up.” Kyungsoo asks Jongdae, and the frown is back. It’s the same one he had when Sehun said he was going out in the rain, so Sehun thinks it might mean his distaste for people being dumbasses and making him worry. 

“Chanyeol dropped me off now that the rain is weaker, don’t fret, baby. But now I’m sad I missed dinner.” Jongdae says, directing an exaggerated but cute pout at Sehun, who really can’t tell if his face is heating up with the fake but efficient cuteness or Jongdae just dropping the word baby in a total conversational way. 

“I, uh, should go,” Sehun says. “It’s late and you guys must be dead tired. Really, thank you so much for dinner, I owe you.” 

“I told you it’s fine.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes again, because apparently he has a thing against being thanked or complimented. “Goodnight, Sehun. I’m going back to sleep.” He says, and then turns to leave Jongdae and Sehun on their own. 

Jongdae walks him to the door with a bit of a smile on his face. “Ignore him, you do owe something but I feel it’s to  _ me, _ for making me feel a little left out. Let’s hang out sometime too, okay?”

Sehun nods, and answers Jongdae’s smile with one of his own. 

When he enters his own home it’s straight to his less comfortable couch, telling himself he doesn’t have the beginning of a crush on both his neighbors, who are very likely taken by each other. He wouldn’t be this stupid, right?

He doesn’t tell anyone the next day, though it’s not like a super secret. He just knows Baekhyun would blow it out of proportion, and even though he’s sure Yixing and Minseok wouldn’t, Baekhyun would end up finding out about it anyway. It’s not a thing if he doesn’t make it a thing.

 

\- - -

  

It’s ironic that it comes up almost two weeks later, when he’s laying down again on the exact same spot on the couch, except now with his head on Minseok’s lap, because he’s the easiest to give in when it comes to scratching Sehun’s head. 

“You’re really like a cat, Sehunnie.” Minseok says fondly, but his hand comes up to Sehun’s hair anyway. “So cute.”

“We should kick him out for using us for affection but never putting out.” Baekhyun says, coming from the kitchen with a monster bowl of popcorn in hand. He settles on Minseok’s other side, trying to curl himself against him while protecting the popcorn at the same time. 

“Just because I let you cuddle me it doesn’t mean I want your dick anywhere near me.” Sehun retorts. Yixing’s comes from the kitchen too just holding their drinks. 

“Whose dick it not getting anywhere near Sehun?” He asks, lost in the conversation, settling beside Baekhyun, who instantly throws a leg over Yixing’s.

“Baekhyun’s,” Minseok says. “He didn’t mention anything about us though.”

“Nice.” Yixing says at the same time Baekhyun says, “I wouldn’t mind watching, actually.”

“Ugh, stop. Don’t you think your relationship is already a bit crowded?” He says, and hides his face against Minseok’s thigh to hide his blush and annoyance. “None of your dicks are getting anywhere near me.” 

He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it. He’s just human and who wouldn’t fuck Minseok and Yixing, realistically? Baekhyun too, but he’d never give him the satisfaction of admitting it out loud. Also, he hasn’t seriously dated anyone since Zitao had moved back to China, and living and being friends with people who were all dating each other was bound to get to him sometime. But he wasn’t dumb, and he loved them, but not anywhere near the way they loved each other and he just wasn’t about to stumble into that. 

“So is three people your limit?” Baekhyun asks. “Because I’m sure you’d just love to get more acquainted with the neighbors. 

Sehun freezes, because what the fuck. “Don’t start.” 

“It’s just that I was with Jongdae at the café and he told me how you had a little date with Kyungsoo the other day,” Baekhyun said. “And how he’s waiting for you to make it up to him.”

“Since when do you hang out with Jongdae?” Sehun asks, and his voice is just a little higher than usual. “Are you what, friends now? What the hell.” 

“Wait, so is it true? Did you and Kyungsoo–” Yixing starts.

“What? No! It wasn’t a date, jesus. He offered me food because I was stuck here starving because of the storm. We’re barely friends.” Sehun groans. 

“Well, on the other hand Jongdae and I are friends now.” Baekhyun shrugs. “I payed for his coffee after he, and I admit it with no shame, outsmarted me on his Dungeons & Dragons knowlege. We might play someday, but I’m still thinking if I’m ready to give up being dungeon master.”

“You find this attractive?” Sehun looks between Minseok and Yixing. “Anyway, I don’t care, stop being weird about whether or not I’m friends with them. This is exactly why I didn’t tell you.” 

“Look, I’m just saying. He seems to like you and–” Baekhyun shrugs. 

“Stop, Baekhyun! Take a hint, stay out of it.” Sehun huffs, and gets up from his very comfortable position. 

“Wait, Sehunnie, you’re not staying for movie night?” Yixing pouts, and Sehun almost stays because a sad Yixing is terrible to see, but he’s suddenly too annoyed to stay. He knows he’s overreacting, but he’s too much of a brat and Baekhyun is too much of a tease for them to not clash from time to time. 

“Ugh, no. Minseok hyung picked the movie anyway, so it’s either gonna be something boring or cheesy and you’ll all end up making out or crying, and I’m not in the mood.”

Yixing and Minseok know better than to defend him when he pushes, so Sehun only hears a ‘leave him’ from Yixing and what sounds like Minseok slapping his thigh as he always does when Baekhyun gets too annoying. 

  
  


It’s only later, when he’s checking himself in the mirror, ready to go drink his annoyance away with Jongin at some party that Baekhyun knocks on his door. He doesn’t wait for Sehun’s green light and just lets himself in. 

“Go away.” He says, even though he’s considerably less mad.

“Sehunnie, don’t be like this. I’m really sorry.” Baekhyun whines, then walks up from behind him, wraps his arms around Sehun’s torso and rest his chin on Sehun’s shoulder. He plays his cute cards and he plays it well, no wonder Yixing and Minseok are rarely ever mad at him for too long.

“Hm.” Sehun ignores him nuzzling at his neck and goes back to fixing his hair. 

“Sehunnie, please. I really am sorry, okay? I may just seem annoying but I worry about you. I guess I just don’t want you to be lonely.” He pouts, and Sehun just hates him so much for being genuine, even when he’s playing Sehun for quick forgiveness. 

“Just stop with the Jongdae and Kyungsoo thing, okay? Don’t push it.” He huffs. “I actually like them, as in I wanna be friends with them, so don’t go making it weird. I don’t wanna get in between anyone.” 

“But I don’t even think–”

“Baekhyun hyung.” He warns. 

“Ok, fine. My lips are sealed.” Baekhyun says. He kisses the side of Sehun’s neck, who wriggles away in fake disgust. “Come on, you look hot, but you’re terrible at doing your make up. Let me do your eyeline so you can get laid.”

“You’re the worst. All this is not enough?” Sehun points to himself when Baekhyun comes back from his room, eyeliner in hand. “Is your eyeliner some magical dick magnet?” 

“Duh, how do you think I got both the hottest guys ever to fall in love with me?” Baekhyun winks. Sehun makes a show of gagging. 

“Gross, I don’t want anyone to fall in love with me. What it I become a dumbass like you?”

“Love makes me glow, Sehunnie, and I’m getting dicked down twice as good. Now shut up, you’ll ruin my masterpiece.” Baekhyun says, then gets to the corners of Sehun’s eyes.

Sehun really can’t hate Baekhyun. 

 

\- - -

 

“Jongin,” He says, clutching on Jongin’s shirt for dear life. The floor is lava. “Call me an uber.”

“Huh?” Jongin submerges from sucking tongue with Taemin, who he’d been ogling for months and now finally had the chance to hook up with. Sehun hated to ruin the fun, but the world was still spinning. 

“Uber. Now. My phone died.” Sehun whines. “Sorry Taemin hyung, he’ll go back to you in a minute.” Taemin flushes, but nods from where he’s sitting on Jongin’s lap. Christ. Jongin fumbles to get his phone, then proceeds to shove it in Sehun’s chest. 

“Bye.” He says, then turns back to kiss Taemin, and Sehun knows he lost him. Sehun doesn’t feel sorry the bill will be sent to his credit card.

It takes him two hours to manage to call an Uber, or at least it feels like it. He cannot know, mind you, because he’s piss drunk and still high from the weed and his fingers are too long and the ground is unsteady. He also forgets twice what he’s supposed to do with Jongin’s phone, and then remembers that as fun as making out with Junmyeon was, he didn’t feel like going home with him for god knows what reason. He can’t remember. 

He tries to memorize the license plate, but ends up just clutching Jongin’s phone until the guy arrives. He shoves the phone in some freshman’s hand with an order for him to give it back to Jongin before getting in the backseat of the car.

“You’re not going to throw up on my car, right? Kim Jongin?” 

“I won’t, but if I do, bill it to my credit card. I am Kim Jongin.”

  
  


He doesn’t throw up until he gets to the front of his building, where he does throw up in a trash bin. The doorman looks at him with a mix of disgust and annoyance, but asks if he needs him to call his apartment. Sehun quickly tells him no, because Minseok was sleeping over and he’d be pissed if Sehun woke them up at whatever ungodly hour it was. 

It’s a marvel he doesn’t pass out in the elevator, the car ride had done nothing but make it worse for his dizziness. He was still seeing in two. When he gets to his front door, he pats around his pocket for his keys. 

Phone? Check. ID? Check. Keys? No fucking where. 

Of course he lost his keys. Again. Shit, Minseok was going to kill him with just a look. He pats around again but it’s useless, not like his keys were going to materialize in front of him. He sits down on the hall, because it’s too much of an effort to be on his feet. If he waits just a few hours until it’s acceptable to wake them up… 

He falls asleep for what feels like an hour, but again he can’t know. The floor sucked, and it was hard and too cold. Maybe the door was unlocked, so why not try. He takes a deep breath, gets up on unsteady legs until he reaches the doorknob and… The universe is really good to Sehun sometimes. He would know, he studies it. 

It’s too dark and things feel a bit strange, almost like everything is in the opposite direction, but he pats around until he finds the couch. Great. More comfortable than he remembers, bigger too. His last thought before passing out is that being drunk is awesome for making couches better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this is my first time writing exo. fun, and a bit impossible not to write ot3s.  
> also, it was supposed to be a mini prompt as a gift to my girlfriend, who's the real exo-l, that turned into a monster and i have barely gotten into the prompt itself in the first part. ops? tell me what you think. i have no idea what i'm doing.


	2. Chapter 2

**ii.** (jongdae)

 

To say Jongdae almost has a heart attack when he wakes up in the middle of the night to get a glass of water and finds a man on his couch is, well. An understatement. It’s definitely not Kyungsoo, because he would never sleep on the couch and the guy is just way too _long_.

He turns on the kitchen light, and it illuminates the living room slightly. He doesn’t have his glasses on – which, despite what Kyungsoo says, he doesn’t need just for aesthetics – so he needs to take a closer look. He should probably call the police.

He steps carefully on the towards the living room, but the man really doesn’t look alive, or even breathing at all. His hair is sticking up in every direction and he has a leather jacket on, but despite the smudged makeup and the glitter on his face he can see it’s… Sehun. Oh Sehun. His cute as shit neighbor that Jongdae might have flirted with 2 seconds after moving into in this building.

Cute, _long_ neighbor Oh Sehun is passed out on his couch.

 

“Soo,” He says, shaking Kyungsoo gently, trying to wake him up after he made sure Sehun was, indeed, breathing; and had put a trash bin next to the couch in case he woke up sick. “Soo, wake up.”

“Huh?” Kyungsoo mumbles, then groans. Jongdae pushes Kyungsoo’s hair off of his eyes gently, as if approaching a grumpy cat. He has to be very careful and extra sweet, speak extra low when disrupting Kyungsoo from his precious sleep so ue doesn’t end up mad at him, and not mad at Sehun either. “Jongdae.”

“Hey, sorry. I’m sorry, we have a _minor_ problem.”

“We– Huh? You okay?” He says, eyes a bit wider now, alarmed, hand grabbing at Jongdae’s arm as he props himself up on the bed way too quickly.

“I’m fine. It’s just, uhhh. Sehun?”

“Sehun?” Kyungsoo says, still not fully awake, face twisting into a frown.

“Yeah, he’s passed out on our couch. Probably drunk.” Jongdae says, because really, there’s no way around it. Kyungsoo is silent, frown only deepening as his mind probably tries to piece together the information.

Jongdae really hates to wake him up with how tired he’d been lately, filming a huge project worth 70% of his final grade on a course, and he always slaved himself away to make it perfect. But having him waking up to a surprise like this might’ve been worse, and they kind of needed to help the boy.

“On our couch. He’s– How’d even get in?”

“You know I always forget to lock.” Jongdae winces. “Sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” He says, and Jongdae is ready to apologize again before realizes he’s not mad.

“You’re not mad?”

“I’m annoyed, but not at you.” He sighs. “Not at Sehun either, it’s– Come on, let’s go.”

 

Kyungsoo kneels beside the couch while Jongdae turns on the lights. He studies Sehun’s sleeping form, his too long limbs in weird positions that were definitely going to hurt him in the morning if he stayed that way.

“He doesn’t seem hurt, so that’s good. Probably just stupid drunk.” Kyungsoo says. “Should we get his roommates?”

“Maybe we should just let him sleep here.” Jongdae shrugs. “Let him rest. We should help him.”

Kyungsoo takes another look at Sehun, then nods. He really is cute to the point that not even Kyungsoo seems to be too annoyed at a stunt like this, this early into their friendship.

 

They manage in between the two of them to rid Sehun of his sneakers and his likely uncomfortable leather jacket, and Kyungsoo folds it neatly and leaves it on the arm of the couch. It’s a challenge to try and turn Sehun into a seemingly comfortable position, but they make do. Jongdae gets the bottle of aspirin and water, leaving on the coffee table so Sehun doesn’t have to suffer for too long in a few hours when he eventually wakes up.

“This should do? It’s not too cold inside.” Kyungsoo says, coming from his bedroom. He has a blanket in his hands, one of the good ones. Jongdae might be a little shocked and overly fond of Kyungsoo’s concern – he might act tough and annoyed all the time, but that’s only with most people. It’s fun to see him have a soft spot for someone who isn’t Jongdae himself.

“That’s your second favorite blanket,” Jongdae comments. “What if he throws up all over it?”

“I’ll make him hand wash it.” Kyungsoo deadpans.

 

\- - -

 

Jongdae knows the exact moment Sehun wakes up. Not because he was staring creepily, he _wasn’t,_ but he happened to be making fresh coffee and earlier had picked up some things from the bakery in another neighborhood just to make Kyungsoo’s morning a little less terrible. Also, Sehun had to eat something too, right?

He hears a groan from the living room, but gives Sehun a fake sense of privacy. He hears a faint ‘what the fuck’, and has to keep from laughing, but decides to end his torture – or begin it, depending on the point of view.

“Well, good morning, sunshine.” Jongdae says, cup of scorching hot coffee in hand, just as Sehun is popping two aspirins in his mouth and drinking the water like a man in the desert.

“Where– Why are you so loud?” Sehun grunts. He’s sits up fully, eyes squinting hard at the sunlight flooding through the window directly into the living room, too sunny for a morning that feels colder than the past couple of days. “Why am I here?”

“How am I supposed to know? I kind of woke up in the middle of the night and you were already here, blacked out on the couch.” Jongdae laughs. He’s aware he shouldn’t find breaking and entering so endearing, but Sehun has glittery eyeshadow and eyeliner on the corner of his eyes – kind of hot, to be honest – and his hair is sticking up in every direction and he looks like he was ravished the previous night, but also like he could use gatorade and a hug. Jongdae has very conflicting emotions, he knows.

“Oh my god, fuck,” Sehun whines, looking like he’s in the middle of remembering every bad decision he had made in the past 5 hours. “I’m so sorry, oh my god, I’m so sorry–”

“It’s fine, Sehun,” Jongdae says, not able to keep an amused grin off his face, hiding it behind his mug as he takes a sip of the coffee. “Do you have an explanation?”

Sehun winces and looks like he wants to dig a hole on the ground and bury himself in it. “I lost my keys. I didn’t want to bother anyone and thought maybe the door was open, and it was– but apparently…”

“It wasn’t your door.” Jongdae completes, and he’s full on laughing now. He knows Sehun is dying of embarrassment, but he can’t help it, and only stops because he feels bad when Sehun looks like a very wounded,  but very apologetic kitten. “It wasn’t too bad, relax. You didn’t break anything, and you didn’t even throw up. A very polite guest.”

“Technically, he’s a criminal.” Comes Kyungsoo’s voice from corridor as he stops beside Jongdae, who automatically passes him his mug, knowing very well the smell of coffee was a big motivator for him to leave the bed.

He looks like the exact opposite of Sehun – face clean, hair soft even if a bit messy from sleep, but overall very composed. It’s really not fair how good he looks in the morning. He also has the barely-there hint of a smirk on his lips, one that’s not easy recognizable, but that gives away his nagging as playful, as trying to make someone stutter.

“I–uh, Kyungsoo. I’m really. Really. Sorry.” Sehun says, because Kyungsoo’s technique is infallible. Jongdae can’t help but laugh out loud again – it’s a bit mean, ganging up on Sehun like this, but he kind of deserves a little. They mean no harm. “I should go.”

“Uh uh, no way. You’re having breakfast with us.” Jongdae says, and pouts for good measure, because he has infallible techniques of his own. “You owe me, as compensation for the heart attack I almost had last night.”

“I break into your apartment and you offer me breakfast?”

“You hardly broke into the apartment, don’t flatter yourself, you’re not that skilled. He left the door open.” Kyungsoo says, and Sehun seems to shrink even more into his hangover self. Mean Kyungsoo.

“Also, seeing you squirm is fun. Come on, you need to eat something.” He says to Sehun, orders really, then turns to Kyungsoo. “I brought your favorite from that bakery you like.”

Kyungsoo looks at him a bit surprised, like he always does when Jongdae does something nice for him, as if he doesn’t deserve it. Kyungsoo is dumb sometimes.

“Thanks.” He says, looking softer and a bit brighter and Jongdae thinks it was worth braving the cold, windy morning.

 

Sehun sits miserably through breakfast, mostly because Kyungsoo doesn't let him have coffee, just grabs a gatorade from the fridge and tells him to drink, mumbling about electrolytes. Sehun drinks obediently, but he doesn’t look happy about it, obviously envy of their mugs filled with black bitter liquid. Jongdae lets him off the hook right after they eat, because the Sehun probably wanted to go home and shower, and he’d been tortured enough by the two of them – even though he looks slightly better when he leaves, a bit less miserable, and smiles apologetically but genuine as he thanks them.

“This kid…” Kyungsoo huffs and shakes his head, but he doesn’t look nearly as annoyed and he was aiming for.

“Stop talking like you’re ten years older than him.” Jongdae rolls his eyes. “He’s so cute, isn’t he?”

“You have low standards.” Kyungsoo says.

“Nice try, as if you don’t think so too.” Jongdae says, and Kyungsoo just huffs again, but doesn’t deny it.

The thing is: Kyungsoo has no idea how high he set the bar for anyone else. The possibility of Jongdae having a crush on Sehun just proves the boy is kind of amazing, because Jongdae went so long without so much as considering any guy for anything but a one night stand – and even those stopped happening since they moved into the new place. Jongdae has been busy all this time trying to bury his unrequited feelings for his stupidly perfect best friend and current flatmate.

Sehun, in fact, might be just a sign from the universe that Kyungsoo and him were never meant to be anyway. Not like that.

 

\- - -

 

Sehun manages to avoid him for the following week, even though not seeing Sehun wasn’t that unusual. But they did see each other for a moment at least two or three times a week, when Jongdae and him came back home at the same time. They usually greeted each other in front of the building and talked until they reached their respective doors, but it was never as much as Jongdae wanted.

So it’s noticeable that on the week following up to the drunk incident Sehun manages to avoid him every time. He knew Sehun was probably embarrassed, but he really wanted to get to know him better, and Sehun running away from him just wasn’t going to do. But pushing something might drive him farther away, so he does nothing.

On thursday, though, the perfect opportunity arises when he least expects it. He’s home early, almost pulling the hair off his head with the lack of inspiration to draw for his comic book project for his pop culture class, and the apartment walls feel suffocating and like they’re closing around him.

He texts Baekhyun, who he became closer with much faster than Sehun, asking if he knows a place near the apartment where he can work quietly. Baekhyun tells him about a café two blocks away that supposedly Sehun loves, is quiet and has great wi-fi. Jongdae is sold in a minute.

 

He doesn’t actually expect to find Sehun there, almost misses him in fact, but spots him when he's making his order, sitting on a table on the corner of the café, near the window. Jongdae turns his gaze quickly, pretending he never saw Sehun in the first place, giving him a way out. He pays for his coffee and slice of cherry pie, and looks around for a place to settle. Despite being quiet, the place is small and packed at its full capacity, and Jongdae is a little helpless because last he checked Sehun was still pretending he hadn’t seen him.

He’s almost giving up, ready to face the cold and take a seat outside, when the cashier speaks up.

“I think Sehun is trying to get your attention.” The guy says.

His eyes land on Sehun again. Sehun is looking at him, smiling shyly. He moves his things from where they’re sprawled on the seat across from him to the far corner of the table, making a clear space for Jongdae to sit. Thank god.

Jongdae thanks the cashier guy quickly, then makes his way to the table and puts his own stuff neatly alongside Sehun’s. He doubts he’ll get any work done now, with Sehun being a little on the side of too distracting.

“Cashier guy knows your name,” Jongdae comments. “You’re popular.”

Sehun grimaces. “He’s Junmyeon. He’s, um, a friend.”

“Oh, is there a story?” Jongdae jokes, but he’s genuinely interested. Does Sehun have a crush on the guy? Is that why he’s a regular? Are they dating?

“Ugh, no,” Sehun shakes his head. “We drunk made out, it was awkward, end of story. Good to remember drunk making out with friends is a bad idea.”

Jongdae feels that like a blow to the chest, because he is very familiarized with how bad an idea that is. “Been there, done that. Don’t shit where you eat, or something like that.”

“Yeah, exactly.” Sehun laughs, less awkward. He’s sipping on bubble tea, and if that isn’t the most endearing thing Jongdae witnessed on a Thursday, he doesn’t know what is.

“Have you been here for long?”

“Not really, I got here only a while ago,” Sehun shrugs. So Baekhyun had purposefully sent Jongdae there? Interesting. “I like studying here.”

“Ah, sorry. Don’t let me keep you from studying.” Jongdae says, feeling a little guilty now.

“Don’t worry, I can divide my attention.” Sehun says.

“Right,” Jongdae smiles. “I forgot you have like a billion point I.Q.”

Sehun shakes his head, a blush coloring his cheeks pink. “That’s not true.”

“It’s still higher than average, right? So smart, Oh Sehun.” Jongdae teases, even if Sehun being a genius on top of his good looks is anything but funny, it’s just in fact kind of hot. “Baekhyun calls you overachieving brat behind your back.”

“Stop bragging for me,” Sehun says, smiling with fake annoyance to cover up that he’s embarrassed. “And stop talking to Baekhyun, he’s a bad influence.”

It’s silly banter, but Jongdae is glad Sehun is not avoiding him anymore. They keep smiling at each other, Sehun’s way too long legs accidentally bumping against Jongdae’s every now and then under the table. It’s a very high school like moment that only gets interrupted when Jongdae has to get up for his order being called, but Sehun is smiled around his the straw he’s chewing on the tip.

 

“What are you working on?” Sehun says a while later, trying to sneak a look into Jongdae’s sketchbook. Jongdae turns it so Sehun can’t see it, because it’s been half an hour and all he managed to do was doodle Sehun.

“Nothing,” Jongdae sighs. “I thought leaving the house a bit was going to give me inspiration for this comic I need to come up with, but I have nothing so far.” Nothing but _you,_ Jongdae doesn’t say. “What are you studying?”

“Outer solar system,” Sehun shrugs. “Giant planets beyond the asteroid belt, exoplanets, frozen comets… You know. Universe stuff. I have a presentation.”

“Okay, that’s interesting. Keep talking, present it to me.” Jongdae says, then continues to doodle stars, planets and comets around doodle-Sehun.

“Are you sure? There’s a lot of technical stuff, it might be boring.” Sehun says, as if him sitting in front of Jongdae in a bright orange sweater, talking about planets and moons and the universe would ever be boring.

“Yeah, I might even get some inspiration off of it, who knows. Come on, tell me about the giant planets.” Jongdae looks up to smile at him reassuringly. Sehun nods, eyes brighter at the opportunity of talking about this. Jongdae thinks this might be his favorite subject, considering how excitedly Sehun starts talking about it.

He’s right that a lot of stuff is technical talk, but Jongdae doesn’t mind it much. He draws absentmindedly as he listens, asking questions here and there that he finds himself honestly wondering about. Besides, Sehun’s blooms when talking about it, confident and intelligent and loving what he’s talking about, so it makes it much more interesting.

When he starts talking about the possibility of extraterrestrial life outside the solar system, something clicks in Jongdae’s mind. Inspiration.

“Wait, hold on, tell me that again. The habitable zones part.” He asks. Sehun looks a bit confused, but almost pleased to find out Jongdae was genuinely paying attention. He turns the page, and starts taking notes on little things that interest him. By the time they finish, Sehun is on his second cup of bubble tea and they managed to share two slices of pie between them.

“Oh Sehun, you’re a genius.” Jongdae smiles at him.

“I told you not to brag for me,” Sehun frowns. “When I get to do it, it won’t have the same effect.”

Jongdae’s smile turns into laughter. Sehun is good at making him laugh without even meaning to. “I’m serious, though. It was very inspirational.”

“Really?” Sehun’s face is a mix of surprised and pleased.

“Yeah, I might have something. We’ll see.”

“Glad I could help, hyung.” Sehun smiles, and doesn’t even notice he called Jongdae hyung. As everything, it only manages to make him more endearing.

 

They decide to walk home together when it gets late, and the cold wind is unmerciful on Sehun. “You should’ve brought a scarf.”

“It’s not the weather for a scarf yet,” Sehun says, even though he’s hiding his hands inside his sweater paws, as if he’s not too damn tall and long limbed to even have clothes with sweater paws in the first place. “Besides, I like the wind.”

Jongdae can’t deny he does look great with the wind blowing on his hair, face pinkish under the last rays of sunlight for the day.

 

\- - -

 

A month and a half after moving in is when him and Kyungsoo can finally breathe. He finishes his freelance job with Chanyeol and gets paid well for it, and a few days later Kyungsoo comes home exhausted, but with a smile on his face that means he’s satisfied after getting something done.

“Is filming done?” Jongdae asks when he greets him in the kitchen. Kyungsoo smiles and nods, and Jongdae beckons him closer, pulls Kyungsoo against his chest and wraps his arms around his shoulders. “Proud of you. I bet it’s wonderful.”

It’s an attestment of how tired Kyungsoo that he doesn’t even resist Jongdae for a second, just lets his body sink into him, face tucked in Jongdae’s neck as he lets out a deep breath. “I still have to oversee editing and whatnot but–”

“Be happy, Soo. The worst of it is over, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo says quietly. He allows himself just a moment more of closeness before he disentangles himself from Jongdae. “I’m gonna make us something.”

“Nu-uh, you’re not doing anything,” Jongdae says, pulling Kyungsoo back when he tries to go further into the kitchen. “You’re gonna take a hot shower and get into some comfy clothes and I’ll treat you to expensive takeout, ok? You’re done doing things for today.”

“Okay.” Kyungsoo says quietly, heart shaped smile in full display. “It’s a date.”

Jongdae’s stomach twists, and it’s not because it’s empty.

 

\- - -

 

They settle for having a mix of housewarming party and celebration for Kyungsoo’s short movie finally being done, and also Jongdae getting more jobs. It’s nothing big, just a reunion of a few of their friends from college and, of course, their neighbors. He’s talking to Qian and Chanyeol when Sehun arrives with Baekhyun, and a very hot guy who he assumes by default is Minseok.

Kyungsoo is closer, so he greets them first, Sehun giving him a smile that makes his eyes become crescents. He looks way too good – as good as Kyungsoo, even with them seeming like exact opposites.

He’s so distracted by the sight of the two of them together that he almost doesn’t notice Baekhyun and Minseok making their way to him. When he does, is to be greeted by Baekhyun smiling widely, and he’s… Holding hands with Minseok.

“Jongdae!” Baekhyun says excitedly, then turn to Minseok.  “Ah, you finally get to meet each other. This is my new friend Jongdae, he sucks at video games but he’s great at Dungeons & Dragons. Dae, this is Minseok.”

“He’s talked a lot about you, I’m almost jealous.” Minseok jokes, and Jongdae is so, so confused. Weren’t Baekhyun and Yixing…?

“He talks a lot about you too.” Jongdae smiles, despite the confusion. It was awkward that he thought this entire time that Baekhyun and Yixing were a thing, even if they looked like a thing, always touchy and looking at each other moony eyed.

Sehun approaches them then, and Jongdae hugs him on impulse, as if they’re already close enough for that – but Sehun doesn’t seem bothered in the least. On the other hand, Baekhyun looks at him with a glint in his eyes that has Jongdae blushing.

“Hey,” Sehun says. “You met Minseok, great. He’s the only one I like.”

“Where’s Yixing, by the way?” Jongdae asks. He watches for any change in Baekhyun and Minseok’s expression, any awkwardness, but there’s nothing there.

“He got stuck at the dance studio,” Minseok pouts, looking way too adorable for someone that looks so ripped. “He’ll be here later.”

“Good, good. I’ll, um, get you all drinks.” Jongdae says. “Sehun, can you help?”

“Yeah, sure.” Sehun smiles, and Baekhyun looks like he’s trying really hard not to say anything before Minseok drags him away.

 

“Can I ask you something?” He asks Sehun when they’re at a safe distance in the kitchen. “I feel very dumb right now. Are Baekhyun and Minseok together?”

Sehun grins at him, clearly amused, like there’s something Jongdae is still not getting and he knows it. “Yes, they’re together. Kind of obvious, aren’t they?”

“Now that I saw them togethet, yeah, but… I mean, Baekhyun and Yixing seemed kind of obvious too. I thought they were together this whole time.”

Sehun laughs, a cute sound that’s way too deep to sound almost childish, something Jongdae rarely got to hear. Sehun always tried to laugh quietly around him. It’s almost enough to distract him from what Sehun says next. “They are.”

“Huh?”

“They’re all dating each other.” Sehun explains, still smiling. “Sorry, this is still funny sometimes. I forget that as obvious as Baekhyun is, he just forgets that’s not the conclusion people will come to when they see them.”

That knowledge hits Jongdae like a freight train, makes something flutter inside his chest, but he has no idea if it’s a good or bad thing. It’s just a bit much. Baekhyun had never said it, but Jongdae realizes that he didn’t feel the need to. The way he talked about both of them, even in passing, should be obvious enough.

“That’s great for them,” Jongdae manages to say. “Really, I didn’t realize but I think it’s not that surprising.”

“It just works.” Sehun shrugs, smiling fondly. “I can’t see it any other way now.”

“Wait, you’re not– Just to make it clear, you’re not–?”

“Me? No, no,” Sehun denies, but he’s laughing, so Jongdae does, too. “I’m too high maintenance for Minseok hyung’s harem.”

Jongdae laughs again, if only to cover the his relief. That would have added three whole new layers to his life’s mess.

 

When Yixing arrives, Jongdae feels anxious. He can’t explain it, but the fluttering is back, and worsens immediately when Yixing gives both Baekhyun and Minseok a quick kiss on the lips as a greeting.

The exchange is natural, effortless, like every day schedule. There doesn’t seem to be any imbalance - Yixing looks at both of them with the same sparkle in his eye, gives them the same smile. It’s not that Jongdae has a problem with it or finds it strange – it’s just that seeing it is a bit dizzying.

No one around them seems to be paying as much attention as Jongdae – except Kyungsoo. He’s sitting beside Sehun, who doesn’t notice Kyungsoo is a bit wide eyed, despite showing much less surprise than Jongdae. Jongdae knows Kyungsoo is a bit shocked, he’s just better at concealing it. When they lock eyes, Jongdae gives him a smile and shrugs.

It does work for them, like Sehun had said. They just seem to fit together like the world’s most attractive puzzle pieces.

 

\- - -

 

Jongdae doesn’t know how it happens, but meeting Sehun at his favorite café when they have afternoons free becomes a regular thing. Jongdae sits across from him and draws for his comics – alien superheroes from an exoplanet – while Sehun types away on his computer and sips on bubble tea in comfortable silence until they both get things done. Jongdae absolute refuses to let Sehun know what he’s working on - Jongdae’s not ready to tell him, not yet. When they decide they did enough work, they share pie and talk about their weeks. Kind of a routine.

Something that also becomes a regular thing is that, Jongdae finds out soon enough, Sehun gets quite touchy and clingy when he gets comfortable with you. He’s not even surprised when Sehun clings to his arm, cheek pressed against Jongdae’s shoulder while he tries to finish some landscaping concept.

“Hyung,” Sehun says. “I’m done studying.”

Jongdae snorts. “I’m not.”

“But you can finish later, it’s friday” Sehun says, sounding a lot like he was whining. Jongdae has a terribly weak spot for whiny and cute, even if he’s always told he’s whiny and cute himself. “My essay was due midnight. Hyung, pay attention to me.” Sehun rubs the side of his face against Jongdae’s shoulder like a kitten to make a point.

“Ok, fine,” Jongdae sighs, even though he’s smiling. He puts his own tablet away and lets himself settle comfortably against Sehun. “Do you want to eat anything?”

“No, I wanna leave,” Sehun says. “Let’s watch a movie or something. My brain is fried.”

“You sure?” Jongdae asks, and Sehun nods eagerly. “Ok, a movie then.”

 

Jongdae just settles for whatever Sehun wants to watch - the lights in the living room were turned off, both of them illuminated by the light coming from the television only. The particularly cold weather is enough to make the inside of the apartment chilly, and Sehun subtly shivers. Jongdae presses his lips together to contain a smile, amused by his preference for aesthetics over comfort. He wasn’t wearing nearly enough layers.

“Come here, I’ll keep you warm.” Jongdae says, motions for Sehun to scoot closer on the couch. Sehun blushes adorably, visible even in the dark, eyes cast down and not looking straight at Jongdae. “It’s cute that you have no problem clinging to me like a cat in public spaces but now you’re all shy.”  

“What? I’m not–” Sehun stutters, the flush in his cheeks even more apparent. “It’s not that, it’s just… You said Kyungsoo is coming back soon…”

Jongdae tries not to drop his smile, even though Sehun’s words immediately sink into a knot in his stomach. Why did he care if Kyungsoo saw them? “He is, anytime now. What’s the matter?”

“I don’t want to– Don’t you think he’ll be mad if he comes home to me cuddling his boyfriend on his couch?” To his credit, Sehun looks very guilty. His words yet again seem to land on Jongdae like a punch to the gut. Sehun thought he and Kyungsoo were dating, probably thought so since they moved, almost three months ago. Fuck. “I mean, I do it with the guys all the time but they’re my best friends, they just join in on a pile, but I don’t want to–”

Jongdae cuts him off. “Sehun, it’s fine. He won’t mind, we’re not dating. I’m not his boyfriend.” That shuts Sehun up faster than Jongdae has ever seen, and the silence sits thickly between them.

Knowing they’re not a couple is one thing, but saying it out loud sets a heavy weight on Jongdae’s chest, worsened by the fact that, apparently, they acted so much like one Sehun didn’t feel the need to question it.

“You’re not? Are you sure?”

Jongdae shakes his head, forces out a chuckle. “Yes, I’m sure I’m not dating my flatmate and best friend, Sehun. I told Baekhyun that a while ago, he didn’t tell you?”

Sehun sighs and closes his eyes like he’s remembering something. “No, he–I’m sorry I assumed. I kind of told him not to gossip about you to me, it was a whole situation.”

“There was a situation?” That actually earns a real laugh from Jongdae.

“I don’t wanna talk about it, nevermind.” Sehun says, blush creeping up again in his face. “Ugh, this is so awkward. Please don’t tell him.”

“Your secret is safe with me.” Jongdae gives him a reassuring smile, even if he himself feels bottled up with old and new feelings getting tangled up in each other. “Come on, let’s watch this already before you die of embarrassment.”

Sehun rolls his eyes but still scoots closer and wraps his arms around Jongdae’s middle. He’s too tall to mold himself properly to Jongdae’s side, but he sighs comfortably anyway when Jongdae moves to accommodate him better.

“This is okay though, right?” Sehun asks.

“Absolutely. Good thing we have nothing to feel guilty about.” Jongdae says, meaning it as a joke.

“Right, that’s good.” Sehun says, but doesn’t laugh like Jongdae intended.  

 

It’s not even half an hour later when Kyungsoo texts, asking him if he wants him to bring take out home. Jongdae tells him to bring enough for three, warning that Sehun is over.

They eat straight out of the paper boxes and sprawled on the sofa after he arrives, and Kyungsoo only takes a moment to shower and change into comfortable clothes before joining them again.

“Stop hogging all the space, move.” Kyungsoo kicks Sehun’s legs, but the corner of his mouth is lifted up in a smile.

“Don’t want to, I’m too full.” Sehun answers, apparently fully recovered from their previous conversation, if not the the faint pink still dusting his cheeks. He eventually moves when Kyungsoo threatens to kick his legs again. He tries to use Jongdae for leverage, but just ends up pulling him in. Jongdae wants to tell him he’s way too tall to be hanging off of his neck, but doesn’t have the heart to.

“I’m trying to get comfortable here.” Jongdae complains half-heartedly. Sehun just murmurs an apology, but doesn’t pull away.

“What are we watching?” Kyungsoo asks.

“A surfer is about to get her leg bitten by a shark.” Jongdae answers.

“That’s original.” Kyungsoo sighs, but just like Sehun, makes no sign of leaving, and just lets the younger boy lean against him too.

 

“Hyung, pet me.” Sehun asks Kyungsoo unashamedly.

“No.” Kyungsoo answers.

“You’re mean. I’ll never replace Minseok with any of you again.” Sehun pouts. It’s not even two minutes later when Sehun sighs contentedly, and Jongdae can see Kyungsoo’s hand buried in his hair out of the corner of his eye. It fills his insides with butterflies, and his mind flashes to Yixing sitting in between Minseok and Baekhyun at their party. Jongdae shakes his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts. It was not realistic, it was never going to– It was stupid.

“Hyung, you okay?” Sehun asks.

“Are you tired? Do you want to go to sleep?” Kyungsoo asks almost at the same time.

“I’m fine, just spaced out for a second.” He assures them, but neither seem very convinced, although Sehun grabs one of Jongdae’s hands to play with his fingers, and Kyungsoo drops his hand from Sehun’s hair for a second to give the back of Jongdae’s neck a comforting squeeze.

 

\- - -

 

He wakes up to a solid feeling against his back and around his waist, mattress underneath feeling different from his own, softer. He takes his time getting adjusted to the light peaking through the curtains, and consequently to what he already knows is Kyungsoo, wrapped around him - it’s his bedroom, his breath tickling the hair at the back of Jongdae’s neck.

It’s not unusual, it’s happened before many times – common recurrence back at their old place – but not since they moved into a place big enough for each of them to have their own room. They had slept in the same bed for the two first days of moving, but not since. It’s comfortable, too comfortable even, too familiar – and yet, he’s still unsettled.

He knows his squirming is bound to wake up Kyungsoo anytime, and is proven right when the arm around him tightens and he can hear the muffled sound of him groaning against the pillow.

“’m gonna kill you.” Kyungsoo mumbles.

“Good morning to you, too.” Jongdae says, unable to keep a smile off his face. He turns around in Kyungsoo’s arms to face ceiling, noticing they’re much closer than it’s healthy for Jongdae. “Why am I here?”

“You fell asleep.” He huffs, moving his arm away from Jongdae’s waist to pull the comforter around himself tighter, tucking it under his chin. Jongdae doesn’t have the time to get up before Kyungsoo moves his arm back around his waist to pull him even closer, chasing his warmth. “‘t was cold.”

That doesn’t really explain much, but Jongdae knows better than to press the matter. “Sehun?”

“Told ‘im to sleep over but he left.” Kyungsoo answers, even though Jongdae should know better than to make him talk when he’s still half dead. But even then, Kyungsoo looks his softest like this – no worrying lines between his eyebrows, lips pressed together in a small pout, no tension is his body at all. He’s so beautiful Jongdae is a little breathless.

“Want me to make you coffee?”

“Later. Sleep.” Kyungsoo says, more alluring than commanding. So Jongdae does.

 

“We’re out of… Everything.” Jongdae says. It’s two hours later when they wake up, Jongdae having managed to finally drag Kyungsoo out of bed, making do with the last of coffee and some toast.

“We should get groceries now and get it out of the way.” Kyungsoo comments, gladly taking the mug Jongdae offers.

“I hate grocery shopping.”

“Like I don’t know that,” Kyungsoo snorts. “You always get the wrong brands too, but you’re coming. I’m not carrying everything back on my own.”

“Ugh, you have a car, why don’t you just take it?” Jongdae whines. They have this argument at least once every two weeks.

“Environment. It’s two blocks away, don’t be so lazy, it’s not cute.”

“I’m plenty cute.” Jongdae pouts. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at him, but he’s smiling.

“Yeah, you were cute drooling on Sehun’s shoulder last night. Adorable.” He deadpans.

Jongdae whines again, because Kyungsoo hates him. “I don’t drool! I didn’t, shut up.”

“You did.” Kyungsoo shrugs. “Why would I lie?”

“Clearly, you hate me. You’re the worst best friend in the world.”

Kyungsoo just huffs, clearly amused, but also with something else in his eyes. It’s the look he gets when he’s trying to read through Jongdae’s act, when he’s trying to understand something about him.

“What? Stop staring.” Jongdae says after a minute or so that feels like several.

“Do you like him?” He asks, point blank. He was never one to skirt around a subject when he wasn’t sure. It was a question, but Jongdae knew it was more like a realization. Shaping it as a question was only for Jongdae’s sake. The bitterness of the coffee suddenly feels all wrong inside him.

Jongdae shrugs. “It’s too early.”

“By whose standards?” Kyungsoo asks. His expression is unreadable, and Jongdae takes a second to appreciate the control he has over his face - that’s why he’s such a good actor. He’s not trying to influence or imply anything, he’s not pushing. Jongdae has no way of knowing if he’s affected by the possibility of him having feelings for Sehun.

“I think it’s… Possible that I do like him.” Jongdae says after a while. Kyungsoo nods, then the corners of his mouth lift up in a small smile.

“You should ask him out, he’s a good guy. You seem brighter around him.” He says, and there it is. He’s being the incredibly supportive best friend Jongdae knows, nothing else. It’s a good thing, it is, even if Jongdae feels physically hit with disappointment. He likes Sehun, he knows he does. He shouldn’t be so greedy.

“He is.” Jongdae says. “I haven’t seen you take to someone this quick since– Well, I’ve never seen you take to someone this quick. It’s an event.” He goes for playful, diverting the attention to anything but his mess of feelings he’s pretty sure will translate on his face anytime now.

“You, actually.”

“Huh?”

“Since you.” Kyungsoo smiles. “I liked you pretty fast. Chanyeol had to work for it.”

Jongdae laughs, but it sounds hollow even to his own ears, and he does it only because he doesn’t know what to say to that.

“Come on, let’s finish up and go grocery shopping. You better make me exceptional lunch to commend me for my effort.”

“You’re so spoiled.” Kyungsoo snorts.

 

\- - -

 

“He’s stalling.” Kyungsoo says a few days later, when they’re sitting at Sehun’s favorite table at his favorite Café. He’s not there, sure, but it sure feels like he might find out somehow.

“Why, though?” Chanyeol asks, looking at Jongdae. “Have you seen yourself? I mean, Sehun’s pretty cute, but you’re you.”

“I’m not stalling, don’t pressure me.” Jongdae says. Kyungsoo thinks he’s stalling because he’s nervous, but Kyungsoo doesn’t know everything. “Also don’t be so loud, Junmyeon is literally right there, what if he hears us?”

“You, of all people, telling me not to be loud?” Chanyeol laughs like it’s the funniest joke Jongdae’s ever told. Even Kyungsoo cracks a smile at that. “Aw, Dae. You’re really nervous about this. You’re so cute. But what does the cashier guy has to do with this?”

“He’s Sehun’s… Friend.” Jongdae explains, leaving out the part where he pretty much knows, for a fact, that Sehun’s had his tongue inside Junmyeon’s mouth at least once. It’s not his business to tell.

“Is that doubt I hear? Are you jealous? Are they a thing?” Chanyeol gaps.

“No, shut up. If you heard someone talking about asking me out wouldn’t you tell me?”

“Half a second later, yes.” Chanyeol admits, at the same time Kyungsoo says “No, I wouldn’t.”

“That’s my point.” Jongdae says to Chanyeol. “Not everyone is Kyungsoo.”

“Ok, fine. And my point is you should ask REDACTED out already, I’m sure REDACTED won’t say no.” Chanyeol says, air quotes and everything. Ridiculous.

To Jongdae’s nightmare, Baekhyun chooses that exact moment to materialize out of nowhere, walking towards their table as Kyungsoo waves at him. Jongdae kicks Chanyeol under the table to get him quiet – he adores Baekhyun, really, but he’s Sehun’s best friend, there’s no way he wouldn’t tell Sehun if he had the slight suspicion that they were talking about him.

“Baekhyun, hey. Haven’t seen you in a while.” Kyungsoo says. “Seen, because I can fully listen to you playing piano at 3 am when I’m trying to sleep, it’s like clockwork.”

“You’re welcome, it’s coming out great, isn’t it?”

“Where did you even come from?” Jongdae asks when Baekhyun sits beside him, head falling unceremoniously on the table.

“Hell. I’m so tired.” He says. “I’m hurt you didn’t notice me though, I’m wearing my favorite D&D shirt and I’m beautiful, I thought you were my soulmate.”

“Do your boyfriends know you feel this way about me?” Jongdae asks.

“Yes, and they’re fully supportive of it and my extensive D&D knowledge kink, I adore them.” Baekhyun says, and steals some of his pastries.

“Where did you get your shirt? I want one!” Chanyeol asks. Baekhyun looks at him through narrowed eyes, distrustful.

“You play?”

“Hell yeah I do.” Chanyeol says excitedly.

“Fine, I’ll send you you the online store.” Baekhyun nods. “We should play. As much a I hate to admit, I miss being a PC.”

“You just want a taste of my exceptional narrative abilities.” Jongdae grins, glad at the change of topic Baekhyun brought.  

“I’m not denying that, I’m brave enough to admit it.” Baekhyun shrugs.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at the three of them. “You’re such nerds.”

“Don’t even try, Soosoo.” Baekhyun provokes, utterly unafraid of Kyungsoo’s glare. “Jongdae here told me you play too, like, ages ago. I hope you know your best friend is a traitor to your darkest secret.”

“I do play, but I hide my shame like a normal person.” Kyungsoo deadpans.

“Coward.” Baekhyun says. “Still, you’re playing. Friday? Let’s see how creative you are before I respect any of you.”

“Oh no, can’t do Friday.” Jongdae shakes his head, pointing at Kyungsoo. “It’s his movie’s grand premiere.”

“It’s just a short movie, and it’s just an exhibit.” Kyungsoo corrects.

“That movie from your class? Already? Can I see it?” Baekhyun’s interest changes at light speed.

“You can,” Chanyeol answers for him. “Soo needs deserves more people to be embarrassingly loud and supportive with Dae and me.”

“We’re going to get dinner after so we can shower him with praise and watch him get simultaneously furious and grateful.” Jongdae adds, sending a smile to a glaring Kyungsoo.

“I absolutely do not need any of that.” Kyungsoo says.

“Great, just tell me where and when. I’ll bring Yixing as reinforcement. Minseok and Sehun will be useless in the loud department, but they’ll compensate with ridiculously, earnest praise. Anticipate us.”

“I’m blacklisting all of you to security.” Kyungsoo says. “Twice.”

“You’re adorable.” Baekhyun smiles.

Jongdae does look at Kyungsoo in a certain way, to make sure it’s okay. For all his act, he nods almost imperceptibly in confirmation. Fine with him. Jongdae nods back, satisfied. He does deserve all the praise he can get.

 

\- - -

 

Their plan to all go together falls through. Kyungsoo has to be there earlier than everyone else, and Jongdae barely sees him all day. He texts him, though, to make sure he eats and tell him not to be so nervous, because everyone will surely love it. He also texts everyone to make sure they’ll be there –  Chanyeol will be busy until the last possible minute, so he can’t drive all the way to pick Jongdae up, and so will Minseok, Baekhyun and Yixing.

Kyungsoo left the car in the garage but Jongdae couldn’t drive anyway, so Sehun offers to share a cab with him, even if he doesn’t have to. The only problem is: hasn’t been alone with Sehun since he admitted to Kyungsoo, only a week before, that he likes him. The thought still makes him equal parts giddy and guilty.

Still, he asks Sehun to be ready at six, fully intending to be there as early as possible for Kyungsoo. He knows he’s nervous. He should be there for him.

Sehun, to his credit, shows up at their door only five past six, and the sight of him is like a punch to the gut. He looks good, so good in a black button up that contrasts perfectly with Jongdae’s own white one, black jeans that work wonders for his long legs. He can even say he smells good, even from a perfectly acceptable distance.

“You’re late.” Jongdae jokes to distract himself from how dry his throat feels suddenly.

“Sorry. You look, uh. You look really good.” Sehun stutters. He’s flirting. Jongdae knows he is. It does nothing to make him less nervous. Sehun’s nervous too.

“So do you.” Jongdae says. _‘I want to pull you by the collar and kiss you stupid , Sehun’_ would surely kill the younger, if someone could die from flustering. “Come on, we still have crazy traffic to brave through.”

“Actually, uh. I was thinking, maybe we should get him flowers? From both of us?” Sehun says. “That’s a thing people do, right?”

Jongdae stops frozen in his tracks. Sehun looks expectant, like he really wants to do it but he’s waiting for Jongdae to encourage him.

Sehun wanting so bad to do something nice for Kyungsoo has him tip-toeing on the edge of a cliff. It’d take the slightest push for him to free fall anytime now. Sehun takes his silence for disapproval, and not Jongdae trying to control his heart, beating wildly against his ribcage.

“Is it stupid? I mean, it probably is, right?”

“I– no. It’s not stupid, it’s great, Sehunnie. Really, we should totally do that. We have two hours, we can. We can get him flowers.”

“Really? I have a friend who works at a flower shop nearby. It won’t take long.” Sehun says, satisfied. Jongdae really, really wants to kiss him Sehun – the boy he _adores_ – for doing something thoughtful for  Kyungsoo – the boy he’s been in love with. Everything is a mess.  

“Lead the way, then.” He tells a giddy Sehun. God, he’s screwed.

 

\- - -

 

“Thought you wouldn’t come, I was about to close.” A petite girl greets them as soon as they enter the shop.

“Ah, sorry, I owe you.” He tells the girl sheepishly. “Hyung, this is my friend Yeri. She’s a freshman with a weirdly vast knowledge about flowers.”

“Nice to meet you.” Jongdae smiles at the girl. “I have a weirdly vast knowledge about everything.” The girl shrugs. “Nice to meet you too, Jongdae, heard a lot about you, trust me. But anyway, what did you say was the occasion, again?”

“Kyungsoo is having this movie exhibit thing. He’s an actor, we thought it would be nice.” Sehun shrugs. Jongdae just nods, because as nice as it is, he knows nothing about flowers except that they’re pretty.

“Ah, Kyungsoo. Your neighbor.” Yeri says, as if she’s heard the name before. Jongdae gives Sehun a look, who just shakes his head, turning to glare at Yeri. “Ok, I got it. Film exhibit.”

They watch as the girl walks around between the inumerous, very varied flowers, picking this and that. Jongdae just approves of everything – it’s not as if he can give much insight.

“Lavender roses and birds of paradise, with a side of blue salvias and white gardenias.” She says after a while, the bouquet already arranged and ready to go. Jongdae thinks it’s beautiful.

“What does it mean?” He asks.

“In general? Thoughtfulness and good luck.” She smirks, taking Sehun’s card for payment. “Ok, all good. Now go, both of you. I need to close up.”

“Thank you so much. Nice to meet you.” Jongdae says.

“No problem, come back whenever you need to impress someone.”

“Yeah, bye. See you on campus.” Sehun says. Jongdae notices the slight blush in his cheeks, but doesn’t comment on it until they’re inside the cab.

“Are you embarrassed? Was she trying to embarrass you with flower symbolism?” He teases.

“No, it’s just… She’s a pest. I love her, but she’s a little demon.” He says. Jongdae just laughs, and tries to memorise the name of the flowers so he can look them up later.

 

\- - -

 

Kyungsoo is breathtaking, and not just in that moment. Well, he certainly _looks_ breathtaking, but he’s also amazing at what he does. The short movie is about the story of a blind athlete and his older brother, and Kyungsoo delivers such an emotional performance that it makes everyone in the room teary eyed. Chanyeol full on cries beside him. True to their words, they’re all loudly, very loudly supportive when the credits roll up. Kyungsoo looks extremely flustered and exasperated.

When he is finally off the hook from talking to teachers and classmates, he walks to their group, all waiting for him with huge proud smiles on their faces.

“You’re all embarrassing.” Kyungsoo says.

“You’re so talented, hyung. Congratulations.” Sehun beats everyone, grabbing the flower bouquet from where he was hiding in his seat and handing it to him, shy smile on his face. “Here, from me and Jongdae. Congratulations.”

“I knew you’d be amazing, Soo.” Jongdae says.

The look on Kyungsoo’s face is openly surprised, pleased and embarrassed. He only gets to mumble a ‘thank you’ before everyone else is complimenting him, too, and complaining about how Sehun and Jongdae made them feel bad for not bringing him anything.

He still keeps sneaking looks at them, both of them, even when they’re all on their way to his favorite restaurant.

“You good?” Jongdae asks, both of them sitting on the back of Chanyeol’s car while Sehun in on the front seat, laughing at Chanyeol’s bad jokes.

“Yeah, I’m relieved. Thank you for the flowers.”

“It was Sehun’s idea, really.” Jongdae says. “I just encouraged it.”

“Still.” Kyungsoo shrugs. “Hey, Sehun. Thank you.”

“Huh? Oh, you’re welcome, hyung.”

 

\- - -

 

Kyungsoo acts strangely during dinner. He’s quiet, quieter than usual, even if to anyone else it doesn’t show. He stills pretends to be mad at being called cute, still fights off compliments with no heat behind it, but Jongdae knows him.

He keeps looking between him and Sehun, who are sitting side by side and across from him, when he thinks no one’s paying attention. Jongdae, for better or worse, is always paying attention, always aware of him even when he doesn’t want to be. He doesn’t give away anything, just looks thoughtful, and Jongdae doesn’t know what to think.

Jongdae laughs and jokes and praises him, too, but he’s nervous. It doesn’t help that, in addition to Kyungsoo, he’s also sitting directly across from Minseok, Baekhyun and Yixing, once again marvelling at how the three of them move around each other – naturally in sync, even if the three of them are so different from each other. No one looks left out, no two look more in love with each other than with the other. It makes Jongdae _want_ , it makes him happy for them but also undeniably jealous and greedy.

At one point, Minseok catches him looking. He stares straight at Jongdae, all green contacts and feline-like eyes, tilting his head. He smiles a second later, like he _knows_ something. It would be creepy if he didn’t have such a cute face.

A few minutes past dinner the three announce they’re going back to Minseok’s, making sure Sehun brought his keys. Jongdae adores his newest friends, truly, but it’s a little bit of a relief to know he won’t be watching them like he can’t avoid it.

 

“So, I’m beat. It’s been real, my friends, but I need to get some Zs.” Chanyeol announces not too long after.

“You’re all so old.” Sehun complains, as if he’s not lazily leaning against Jongdae’s side.

“I’m going, too.” Kyungsoo says. Jongdae looks at him confusedly.

“Ok, let’s go.” Jongdae says, and both him and Sehun move to leave to.

“No, you guys stay.” Kyungsoo smiles. “I’m just exhausted, but you’re having a good time, right? Stay a while, Chanyeol will drop me off.”

“Uh, sure?” Chanyeol looks at Kyungsoo only for a second before getting it. Kyungsoo is trying to leave Jongdae and Sehun on a _date_. “Yeah, you guys should totally stay. Get some dessert, haha. I’ll drop off our Oscar winning friend safe and sound and tuck him in.”

“But hyung–” Sehun starts to protest, but Kyungsoo cuts him off.

“We’re going. Have a nice night, you two.” He sends the two of them another smile, picking up the flowers they gave him. “Thanks again.”

He doesn’t give them any more chance to protest before leaving, pulling Chanyeol along with him.

 

\- - -

 

They do end up getting dessert – cheesecake, even though they both complain it’s overpriced and not even half as good as Kyungsoo’s. They talk for at least an hour, about everything and nothing in particular. About Kyungsoo, too, a lot – how good he is at what he does, amazing, beautiful Kyungsoo. But Jongdae feels weird, and somehow, even if talking about and praising him is his second nature, he’s not ready to face Kyungsoo, even if he’ll probably be fast asleep by the time he gets home.

 

“Dae, do you want to come in?” Sehun asks when they’re both in the elevator, and Jongdae almost thanks him for it. “I don’t want to sleep just yet.”

“Yeah, sure.” Jongdae nods. He knows that’s not all Sehun means. Despite the strange feeling inside Jongdae, he wasn’t feeling all bad. On the contrary – the tension between him and Sehun was palpable the entire time they were alone.

Sehun unlocks his door, and Jongdae pointedly doesn’t look back at his own. When they’re inside, Sehun reaches for the light switch, but stops before he turns it on.

“Hyung?” He asks in the dark.

“Yeah?”

“Why did they ditch us?” He asks, voice low and hoarse in a way he never used with Jongdae before. It sends a wave of _want_ through Jongdae’s body, and he feels his face heating up. Sehun knows. He’s never been this _not_ nervous around him.

“So we could be alone.” Jongdae says, butterflies in his stomach. He takes two steps closer to Sehun, intent unmistakeable.

“We’re alone now.” Sehun says.

“I’m aware.” Jongdae says, fully grinning now, even though he’s not sure if Sehun can see it in the dark.

“Now what, hyung? Are you gonna kiss me?” Sehun asks almost innocently, but Jongdae knows it’s anything but.

“I don’t know, are you gonna ask nicely?” Jongdae drags it out, just to see how long until Sehun breaks the act.

“Hyung, come on.” He whines. Not long at all.

“Brat.” Jongdae teases, but before Sehun can get another word out he pulls him by the collar of his shit – which Sehun had unnecessarily, teasingly unbuttoned two buttons too low, in the middle of dinner, as if it wasn’t basically public indecency. Sehun’s lips meet his eagerly, even if he’s much more pliant than Jongdae imagined he would be. And he had imagined. Many times.

He takes his times, because Sehun, he notices very soon, only gives back as good as gets – he doesn’t push back, doesn’t want to dominate the kiss – he lets Jongdae lick his way torturously slow into his mouth, lets Jongdae nip and bite before Sehun himself sucks Jongdae’s bottom lip between his teeth. And he moans, from kisses only, a low sound but there nonetheless. When Jongdae lets him up for air, he just exhales hotly against his mouth.

“I can’t believe it’s finally happening, you’re so slow.” He complains.

“Fuck you, I’m a gentleman.” Jongdae says, laughing a little breathless, mostly already hot and bothered.

“Oh, please do, and not like a gentleman.” Sehun whispers, shyness all but thrown out the window at this point.

“God, are you gonna be like this from now on?” Jongdae asks, and because he can, pulls Sehun into another kiss.

“Hopefully I won’t have to beg in the future.” Sehun says against his mouth.

“You call this begging?” Jongdae lets out a chuckle, hand wandering down to the front of Sehun’s pants, cupping him through the fabric. “We’ll see. Take me to your room.”

“Fuck yes, finally.” Sehun breathes out. He doesn’t need to be told twice before he grabs Jongdae by the hand, leading him into his room.

All of Jongdae’s unsettling thoughts leave him for now. This matters. This he can have – Sehun, pliant underneath him, panting. Wanting. And Jongdae wants him, too. So he free falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god, this is really so much longer than i planned, and i didn't even put everything i wanted into this chapter. i feel like a lot happened but also not much. anyway, to the flower meanings: lavender roses - love at first sight / birds of paradise - thoughtfulness (also the war's album cover, something i only realised after writing this?) / blue salvias - i think of you / white gardenias - good luck, but also secret love. yeri knows her shit.
> 
> for everyone who's reading this, i got much more subscribers than i thought i would? but also, it'd be great if you guys left a comment. reassure me, i still don't know what i'm doing. i don't even know if this will be only 3 chapters anymore, but i also don't want to promise anything. thank you to everyone reading. all mistakes are unforgivably mine.


	3. Chapter 3

 

**iii**. kyungsoo

 

“Why are you in such a hurry?” Chanyeol complains when Kyungsoo leads him out of the restaurant. 

“I’m just tired.” Kyungsoo says. Chanyeol doesn’t press, but Kyungsoo knows him well enough to see he’s trying to piece something together inside his head. Kyungsoo can only hope he doesn’t figure anything out.

They walk together to Chanyeol’s car, and Kyungsoo buries himself in his scarf as an excuse not to talk. Chanyeol is also uncharacteristically quiet for most of the car ride, the music he puts on serving as a welcoming intervention in the silence. 

Kyungsoo tries - and keyword being ‘tries’ – very hard not to stare at the flower bouquet sitting on his lap. Kyungsoo doesn’t know shit about flowers, admittedly, but he knows this is no ready-to-go bouquet, it looks expensive and thoughtful and Sehun had made sure he knew it was from the both of them. 

“That was nice of them.” Chanyeol says, taking his eyes off the road for a second to look at the flowers Kyungsoo had been staring at, breaking the silence after a good twenty minutes. 

“It was very thoughtful,” Kyungsoo agrees. Chanyeol says nothing more, but keeps alternating between looking at him, to looking at the flowers, then the road. The streets are almost empty, sure, but still. Kyungsoo feels analyzed and he doesn’t like it. “Eyes on the road, Chanyeol.”

“So,” Chanyeol starts, and Kyungsoo instantly looks out the window, knowing no good can come out of it. “You don’t like them at all.” 

“Don’t.” Kyungsoo warns, trying for threatening but feeling anything but. The thing about Chanyeol was that no matter how much of a dork he was most of the time, he was also more observant than people gave him credit for. When it came to Kyungsoo, especially, he wasn’t going to just throw it around like this if he wasn’t sure. 

“It’s just… Well, shit.” Very well put, Chanyeol. He just had a way with words. “I mean, Jongdae I knew, but now there’s Sehun…”

Kyungsoo feels an almost violent tug in his heart at having it out in the open, acknowledged out loud. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Of course it does,” He says, and Kyungsoo doesn’t need to be looking at him to know he’s frowning. “It does, man. You shouldn’t– This isn’t right. Why do you have to be so self-sacrificing, anyway?” 

“I’m not being self-sacrificing, I’m not doing anything. They like each other, that much is clear, I have nothing–” 

“If you say you have nothing to do with it I swear to god,” Chanyeol interrupts him, clearly frustrated. He doesn’t know why Chanyeol’s mad, honestly. What does he want him to do? Jongdae and Sehun were an inevitable collision since day one, no matter how much he entertained the idea that it wasn’t going to turn into this. 

“I don’t. I’m not part of the equation, Chanyeol. They’re adults who like each other, and I happen to be friends with them and that’s it.” He explains, but it sounds defensive and wrong even to his own ears. Kyungsoo watches the lights turning into blurred lines outside the window, and tunes out Chanyeol’s huffing. When they arrive at his building he almost for a second he almost thinks he’s off the hook. He would never be this lucky, though.

“But you have feelings for them! Both of them! Don’t you think they should know?”

“Are you kidding me?” Kyungsoo laughs humorlessly. “What good would that do? They’re on a date as we speak. That would be an asshole move.”

“A date you set up, by the way. Don’t you see your lack of logic here?” Chanyeol asks, refusing to unlock the doors. “They deserved to at least know, man. I bet you’ve never even had a proper conversation with Jongdae about your kiss.” 

Kyungsoo tenses immediately, frustration building up inside him. “Is there anything else to talk about? It was a kiss and a drunken, half-assed confession. I told him to do it when he was sober if he meant it, he never mentioned it again. I think that’s enough of a hint.”  

Chanyeol groans. “You know what, I barely have my own shit figured out, I’m not gonna solve this for you. Get out of my car, worrying about you is exhausting and requires a level of maturity I don’t have.”

Kyungsoo has to smile at that. He almost appreciates the concern, really. Chanyeol just had a good heart is all, but there wasn’t anything to figure out. “You  _ are  _ supposed to be the man-child. I’ll be fine, don’t waste your maturity on me. I’m a grown-up.”

“Debatable.” Chanyeol grins. 

“Did you just make a height joke? At this point in our association?”

“I wouldn’t dare.” Chanyeol says. “Go. I’m tired, your emotional constipation drained me.” 

 

When he’s finally alone inside the house he thinks maybe he should’ve asked Chanyeol to come up for a drink. Chanyeol made things lighter even when he was the one pushing Kyungsoo’s feelings out of his chest. 

He knows he could’ve stayed quiet, let Jongdae and Sehun come back with him. He knows it was likely that Sehun wouldn’t have gone home, because he didn’t like being alone nearly as much as he pretended. Maybe they would’ve watched a movie together and Sehun would’ve probably fallen asleep on them before seeing the end of it. 

It takes too long for Kyungsoo to fall asleep, and Jongdae doesn’t come back. 

 

-

 

It’s a waste of effort to cook for one on a Saturday morning. Saturday mornings are reserved for waking up to Jongdae being too loud, for late breakfast, for grocery shopping, or cleaning, or even for being lazy and watching bad sci-fi movies with Jongdae all up in his personal space, pretending to pay attention while he drew his way through the entire thing.

But morning comes and Jongdae, as expected, isn’t there. 

He ends up making coffee, black, because he doesn’t think he can stomach anything. His throat feels constricted, and he picks up a book only to go fifteen minutes without turning a single page. It’s ridiculous, and he shouldn’t be feeling this physically drained. When he finally quits, Chanyeol is the only person he considers calling. 

“Are you home?” 

“Good morning, best friend,” Chanyeol says, too cheery from someone who sounds like they just woke up. “It hasn’t even been a day.”

“I’m coming over.” Kyungsoo says. 

“Uh oh… Eh, sure. Boy troubles?” Chanyeol asks. 

“I’ll be there in half an hour.” Kyungsoo says, and then ends the call. He thinks of texting Jongdae just to tell him where he’ll be, but just tapes a note to the fridge instead. 

 

Driving is worse than he thought it would be. It’s colder, too, and his car doesn’t have a heater, so the entire ride is miserable, with his body hurting from the cold in addition to it all. Chanyeol is at the door in an instant when he arrives with a pitying smile on his face that makes Kyungsoo want to punch him. 

“You look miserable.” He points out. 

“I think I’m coming down with something.” He mumbles, because it feels a lot like it. He’s shivering even under two layers of clothing, and he feels weaker by the minute, his chest too heavy.

“It’s called pining and heartbreak, buddy.” Chanyeol says, closing the door behind him and pulling him into a hug. 

“No, Yeol, I really think–” He starts, but Chanyeol pulls away from him abruptly, one of his gigantic palms coming up to feel his forehead. 

“Oh shit, you’re really sick. You’re burning up, Soo, how did you even drive all the way here?”  _ Fantastic _ , Kyungsoo thinks. Chanyeol goes from teasing to fussing in a second, pushing him into the living room. “How are you feeling?”

“Annoyed.” Kyungsoo answers. 

“Symptoms, Do Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol asks, and Kyungsoo takes pity on how helpless he looks. 

“I’m tired, everything aches.” Kyungsoo says. God, he’s getting more miserable every second. 

Chanyeol sighs. “Good old flu, I guess? Stay where you are, I’m gonna get you some blankets and some medicine. Do you want tea or something to eat?”

Kyungsoo scrunches up his nose. He hates bothering people, especially by being sick, but he’s too weak to protest, and he drove all the way to Chanyeol’s anyway. He’s not about to be difficult. “I’m fine, I had breakfast.” He lies. “I can’t stomach anything right now.” 

“Okay, just wait here.” He says. Kyungsoo obeys, if only because he doesn’t feel like moving, and the effort of telling Chanyeol to tone down the mothering would be too much. 

 

It takes Chanyeol two hours to start nagging him again. 

“I’m gonna have to take extreme measures, Kyungsoo. I’m calling Jongdae.”

Kyungsoo stops short from panicking on the outside, choosing instead to glare at the TV and ignore him. He knows it’d be less than effective to threaten Chanyeol. He wouldn’t dare calling, not yet. “You wouldn’t.” 

“Yes, I would! He’d at least get you to eat something. Honestly, Soo, I’m not trying to kick you out but why did you have to drive all the way to die in my living room when you could’ve just told Jongdae?”

“He wasn’t home yet, and I didn’t know I was sick.” Kyungsoo deadpans. 

“He didn’t move out and get married. He’s still– He wouldn’t mind. In fact I’m sure he’ll be pissed at you for not telling him you’re sick.” 

“Fine, I’ll eat.” He takes the plate from Chanyeol’s hands. It’s disgusting, salad and boiled eggs, and he gets only halfway through it before he feels like throwing up, but Chanyeol seems satisfied enough.

  
  


“Your fever is going up.” Chanyeol frowns, feeling his forehead. Kyungsoo bats his hand away, burrowing himself deeper into the two thick blankets wrapped around himself. He’s trying not to shiver too blatantly, but it’s useless. “And Jongdae keeps texting me about you. He says you haven’t been answering your phone.”

“It died. I forgot my charger.”

“You could’ve asked for mine.” Chanyeol deadpans, calling him out on his bullshit. He pulls out his phone from his pocket, types quickly what Kyungsoo assumes is an answer to Jongdae.

“What did you say?”

“I told him you’re sick. He’s mad and told me to take you home.” Chanyeol answers. Kyungsoo knows, realistically, that Chanyeol could manhandle him into his own passenger seat and take him home. He knows he wouldn’t, but he could. “Don’t you think that by avoiding him the day after he went on a date with Sehun is suspicious? It’s the opposite of your best interests here, buddy.”

Annoyingly, Chanyeol has a point, even if Chanyeol himself doesn’t really believe that. 

 

-

 

“Are you okay? Why didn’t you call me?” Are the two questions out of Jongdae’s mouth as soon as Chanyeol rings the doorbell. He feels bad, really, for worrying him and turning off his phone on purpose. He shrugs sheepishly, because there’s no good answer for that.

“Here he is, mostly safe and sound.” Chanyeol hands Kyungsoo his keys. “And I’m going. I gotta meet a friend.”  Kyungsoo knows there’s no friend. He refrains from kicking him, and only because he has been more patient than Kyungsoo deserves.  

He leaves as quickly as he comes, and Jongdae pulls Kyungsoo inside with a frown. 

“Seriously, Kyungsoo. What the hell? You should’ve just called me.” He says. 

“I didn’t want to bother you.” He says. He watches as the frown between Jongdae’s eyes deepens. 

“Since when is that a thing?” Jongdae asks, but it’s not a question that requires answering. He’s not happy, but he’s not mad. He’s worried, and Kyungsoo feels so stupid that it hadn’t even been a day and he somehow had managed to miss him. 

“Sorry.” He says lamely. 

“Don’t be sorry you’re sick, be sorry you’re being an idiot about it. Come on, you should have a shower and get some rest.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head vehemently. “I’m too cold and all I’ve done all day is rest.” 

“Because that’s what you’re supposed to do when you’re sick, Kyungsoo. Go. I’ll warm you up after.” 

Kyungsoo feels his insides going warm, and it’s certainly not the fever. “You’ll get sick.” 

Jongdae doesn’t even answer him. 

 

The only reason he lets him, Kyungsoo tells himself, is because of the goosebump-inducing cold he’s feeling. At this point he can’t tell if it’s the fever or just the weather, but he walks into the living room - admittedly feeling better after a shower, two pills and clean clothes - and Jongdae lifts up the covers from where he’s sitting on the couch, so he doesn’t think twice about joining him. 

He doesn’t know if it’s possible to stay as far away from someone as you can when said someone has you against their chest, arms wrapped around your middle, but Kyungsoo certainly tries. Jongdae getting sick would just double his guilt. 

“Seriously, what’s up with you? I thought you’d feel better after yesterday but...” Jongdae asks, less annoyed this time. He sounds unsure instead, like he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to ask but he wants an answer anyway. Kyungsoo wishes he could answer.

“Don’t worry too much. You know how I get when I’m sick. I’m just in a bad mood.” He sighs, letting himself relax only a fraction against Jongdae when he brings a hand up to Kyungsoo’s still damp hair, undoing the knots with his finger..  

“If you’re sure…” Jongdae still sounds off, as if he doesn’t fully believe Kyungsoo, but that was to be expected. No one knew Kyungsoo as well as Jongdae. “Also...Bear with me here, okay? I just didn’t get the chance to do my thing yesterday with everyone all over you, but you really did great, Soo. You’re so good, I don’t even think you realize how talented you are. I’m really proud of you, you know?”

The fact that Jongdae doesn’t sound teasing is what makes his heart skip a few beats inside his ribcage. Jongdae was always one to praise his friends, Kyungsoo especially because he liked to make them flustered. This time he only sounded earnest, proud, voice quieter than usual. 

“Thanks, Dae.” He manages to say past the lump in his throat, voice sounding hoarse and a bit broken at the edges. If Jongdae notices, and he probably did, he doesn’t say anything. He keeps threading his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair, silence falling in the room. 

 

He feels the gentle shake of his shoulders before he computes the voice trying to coax him out of sleep. His body still feels heavier than it should. 

“Soo, wake up. You need to eat.” It’s Jongdae’s voice. His surroundings remain blurry for at least five minutes before he’s conscious enough, getting up from his position to sit on the couch. Jongdae, however, is not the one sitting next to him. 

“Hyung, I brought you soup. I wish I had cooked it myself but I’d probably poison you, but I promise it’s from a really good restaurant.” Sehun says, smiling with his eyes, and god fucking damn it this kid. Jongdae was bad enough, why did Sehun have to come crashing down on him like this, anyway? 

“You didn’t have to.” He says, voice still slow and dragging from sleep. 

“Well, you’ve been told already I don’t do anything I don’t want to do, hyung.” Sehun rolls his eyes. Kyungsoo is interrupted from arguing any further when Jongdae comes back from the kitchen, bringing three empty bowls and spoons on one hand and a jar of what Kyungsoo assumes is orange juice on the other. 

“Can you grab the glasses for me, Sehunnie?” Jongdae asks, and Sehun squeezes Kyungsoo’s thigh before getting up to do so. “How are you feeling?”

“Not worse?” Kyungsoo shrugs. 

“Not worse is good.”  Jongdae smiles reassuringly. 

Jongdae brings the coffee table closer to the couch when Sehun comes back, and starts serving the soup to the three of them. He sits on the floor in front of them while Sehun retakes a seat beside Kyungsoo, closer than before. 

The smell of chicken soup fills the room, and Kyungsoo is grateful, really is, and likes to think of himself as someone who’s not picky with food, but he detests soup. The texture, the taste, it’s all very bland. 

“I swear it’s good.” Sehun repeats. “See, we’re even gonna eat it with you. For support.” 

“That doesn’t make a very good case for your soup…” Kyungsoo smiles a bit. “But thank you, Sehun.” 

He takes the bowl from Jongdae’s hand, then brings a spoonful to his mouth. Sehun looks hopefully at him. And to Kyungsoo’s shock it’s actually good. The flavor is rich and yet smooth, and Kyungsoo’s stomach doesn’t try to rebel against it immediately. He imagines it’d taste much better if his mouth didn’t taste like ash, but still good. 

“Okay.” Kyungsoo says. 

“Okay?” 

“It’s good. Really good.” Kyungsoo nods, trying not to smile too much because of a damn soup. 

Jongdae smiles, then takes a spoonful of his own. He makes a little appreciative noise on the back of his throat that shouldn’t sound nearly as good considering he’s eating, but... Well. “So good. And Kyungsoo hates soup, so really…”

“What? Hyung, you should’ve told me! What if he hated it?” 

“Nonsense. He’s sick, he needed to eat, he doesn’t get a say in this. And he liked it, so everything’s fine.” Jongdae laughs, then hands Kyungsoo a glass of juice. Sehun only looks slightly betrayed, but soon starts to eat his own serving. 

They make small talk, and Sehun talks about having too expensive tastes in food for an unemployed student who lives off of his scholarship, makes Jongdae promise to take them out on all of this fancy restaurants when he gets his next big freelance check. Jongdae only laughs and agrees, and none of them comment on Sehun including Kyungsoo as their official third wheel on all these date plans. 

“Ah, hyung, is this why you were feeling weird yesterday? Because you’re sick?” Sehun asks all of a sudden.

“I just get in a sour mood when I’m sick, Sehun. Sorry.” He gives him the same excuse he gave Jongdae, who still doesn’t look like he believes him. 

“It’s okay. I get triple whiny and bitchy, so who am I to talk.” He assures him. “You should’ve come back with us, though.”

Even though Kyungsoo is looking at Sehun, he can see Jongdae freezing. The hand holding a spoon stops mid-air as soon as Sehun says it, but his recovery is quicker than Kyungsoo’s own. They haven’t talked about it, not in detail, but Kyungsoo has an idea of what happened between them. Jongdae’s two-second panic attack only confirms it. Three-quarters of Kyungsoo’s bowl is gone by then and he doesn’t feel like he can stomach anymore. 

If any of them expects Sehun to correct himself, it never happens. Jongdae picks the conversation back up as if nothing happened, and it stays that way until Sehun tells them he has to go. He hugs Kyungsoo and tells him to her better soon. Something in him tells him to leave them alone, and he pretends he doesn’t see Sehun kiss Jongdae goodnight at their door from the corner of his eye. 

 

-

 

He’s not entirely surprised when he becomes friends with Minseok and Yixing. They’re easy to talk to and even Yixing, who’s decently energetic when indulging Baekhyun, is calmer. It’s a nice change, considering who Kyungsoo is friends with, and who Minseok and Yixing are in a relationship with. 

Minseok was a little bit of a health freak. Yixing not nearly as much, but he loved Minseok and thought swimming was relaxing, so when they ask him to join them, Kyungsoo is recovered enough from the flu to say yes. If he takes the opportunity to breathe away from Jongdae and Sehun’s honeymoon period, Baekhyun’s inadvertent rubbing of their new relationship in everybody’s face with his jokes and Chanyeol’s constant worrying… Well, no one had to know that. 

He starts regretting it when he realizes it’s been too cold for something like swimming, but the gym pool in Minseok’s fancy building is scolding hot. Minseok forgot to mention he’s fucking loaded, is all. 

“You’re rich.” He tells Minseok so, as if he didn’t know. The older laughs good-naturedly.

“A little.” He agrees and shrugs. “It’s old money.”

“It’s the only reason we’re dating him, Baekhyun and I.” Yixing says, and Kyungsoo assumes the movement underwater is Minseok playfully kicking him. 

It goes on for the rest of their afternoon, and every Wednesday they do it too. They swim for a couple of hours, then go to Minseok’s too expensive health freak sandwich shop - which he insists on paying, and even though Kyungsoo feels uncomfortable with it Minseok leaves no room for arguing. Then they talk, he gets to knows them better, and they never fail to bring up Baekhyun in everything.

It’s not irritating in the way Kyungsoo thought couples tended to be, and he also never once felt like _ hey, maybe Minseok and Yixing worked better alone _ . Though not visible, Baekhyun always had a space between them, was someone so entangled in both their lives that one couldn’t help but almost feel his absence along with them. Yixing and Minseok were stupidly in love with each other and even more stupidly in love with Baekhyun. 

“He would never let me drag him to move a limb in this cold, especially in the water.” Minseok explains when he asks on their third weekly post-swimming hangout why Baekhyun never joins them. 

“Another reason he gets along with Jongdae so well, and Sehun from what I noticed.” Kyungsoo says, feeling the corners of his mouth tugging upwards. Minseok hums and bites into his sandwich, but Yixing looks at him straight in the eye, tilts his head to the side. 

“How long have you and Jongdae been together?” He asks, and Kyungsoo knows he doesn’t mean it like that, but it doesn’t stop him from choking on his strawberry tea. 

“Living together, love.” Minseok corrects him. 

“Ah, sorry, the language still slips sometimes.” Yixing apologizes sheepishly, a single charming dimple coming out in his smile. Kyungsoo would like to believe he imagined the twinkle in his eye. 

“Since the first semester of college, he was my first roommate. Chanyeol introduced us.” 

“Ah, Baekhyun and I also met in his first semester. We lived together before Sehun moved in with us.” He says while Kyungsoo is still trying not to cough too explicitly. 

“So you never lived together then?” He asks them, if anything to diverge attention. Minseok and Yixing look at each other a little suspiciously. 

“We’re… Planning on it? Sehun… We feel a little responsible for him.” Minseok says. They both look a little too guilty, and Kyungsoo can’t help but sympathize. It wasn’t like Sehun wouldn’t survive on his own, he was a grown man after all, but he was probably used to living with his best friends. Making the transition would undoubtedly suck. Kyungsoo takes a second to appreciate that he had Jongdae now, at least. And him, however he could help. 

“You’ll have to work up to it, I guess, but he’ll be fine. Jongdae and I are not planning on moving anytime soon, we’ll be there for him.” He assures them. 

“You will? That’s really good to know, Soo.” It’s a little harder to convince himself that he made up the glint in Yixing’s eyes in his mind this time, but it can’t mean anything. “You go well together, the three of you. We were kind of worried for him, but it’s good that he’s made other friends. And one boyfriend, at least.” 

“A boyfriend, love.” Minseok corrects gently, wiping away breadcrumbs from the corner of his mouth. Yixing kisses his fingers playfully before Minseok can pull his hand away. 

“A boyfriend,” Yixing repeats, giving Kyungsoo another dimpled smile. “Sorry. Three languages in my head.” 

Kyungsoo sips on his strawberry tea and nods. 

 

-

 

He gets a text from Sehun on a saturday night when Jongdae is working over at Chanyeol’s. 

 

> **_from: Sehun_ **
> 
> _ hyung, are u home? i need help _
> 
>  
> 
> **_to: Sehun_ **
> 
> _ with? are you ok? _
> 
>  
> 
> **_from: Sehun_ **
> 
> _ hair dying things _
> 
>  
> 
> **_to: Sehun_ **
> 
> _ come over _

 

It takes Sehun less than two minutes to knock on the door. His hair is soaked in purple cream, which Kyungsoo assumes is a very strong toner. 

“God, this fucking hurts.” He complains, pouting. “I’ve been trying to get it right for 2 days. Help me wash it off, hyung, please?” 

Kyungsoo can’t help but smile a little. “Come in.” 

He motions for Sehun to take a chair and leads him to the bathroom. He grabs the conditioner he knows Jongdae uses every time he asks Kyungsoo to help him retouch his own hair, knows it has some magical thing that soothes the pain in his scalp almost immediately.

“What’s that?” 

“It’s conditioner, don’t worry.” He says, and pushes Sehun to sit on the chair, back facing the sink. “And lower down a bit, you’re too tall.” 

Sehun does as his says, surprisingly without much complaint. Except for when the cold water starts running down on his head. 

“Shit, that’s so cold.” He whines. “Why is that so cold?”

“Hot water is bad for your scalp,” Kyungsoo says. “It’ll get better in a moment, stop whining.” 

He does, eventually, when Kyungsoo applies some of Jongdae’s conditioner after he makes sure the toner is all gone, leaving white blond hair only. Kyungsoo runs his fingers through it, applying the soothing gel to his scalp. Sehun’s angle is not the most comfortable, but Kyungsoo has a full view of his bared throat, and Sehun’s eyes close as he makes a little pleased noise at the impromptu massage. 

“Oh, that feels good. That’s better than the one I bought.” 

“It’s Jongdae’s,” Kyungsoo explains. “He asks me to help him with his hair every now and then.” 

“Ah, you’re so good to us, Soo.” Sehun says, sounds only half teasing. It takes Kyungsoo more than a few seconds to realize he had called him Soo, not  _ hyung _ . Sehun, who had always been a perfectly good Korean boy with his honorifics. He decides not to comment on it, choosing instead to just indulge him a little longer, fingers undoing non-existent knots in his hair. 

He turns off the water a few minutes later, grabs a clean towel from a drawer and helps him with the excess dampness. Sehun opens his eyes, sitting straighter, a little too close, a bit too intimate of an interaction between Jongdae’s boyfriend and Jongdae’s best friend. “There’s the hair dryer, in that bottom drawer, if you want.” 

“Aren’t you gonna help me anymore?” Sehun pouts teasingly. Kyungsoo has never had a thing for blonde hair, but then Jongdae with his strawberry blonde. And then Sehun, looking every bit like sin itself in his bathroom. He was only fucking human. 

“You’re too spoiled. I’ll be in the living room.” Kyungsoo snorts, if only to maintain the playful tone. There wasn’t any tension whatsoever, and he tells himself he’s not that kind of person, repeats it over and over again in his head. 

 

Sehun comes out almost half an hour later. Granted, he managed to style his hair to disheveled perfection, looking too effortless for someone who spent so much time on it. He looks so good Kyungsoo has to pretend not to notice for two seconds, has to try and swallow past the lump in his throat.

“Finally, it looks good, right?” He asks, opening his arms in an open invitation for Kyungsoo to take a good look at him. Kyungsoo looks, nods, then turns his gaze back to the TV as if Zachary Quinto in vulcan ears and eyebrows could be anywhere near as good a sight as Sehun, bleached blonde hair and low cut black sweater showing off his collarbones. Jesus Christ. “Soo hyung, you didn’t even look. Don’t go cold on me now.” 

Kyungsoo’s resolve is paper thin as he looks again, gives him a smile. “You look really good, Sehunnie, but you know that. You just want me to stroke your ego.” 

“Well is it a crime to want my ego stroked a little bit?” He retorts. It’s the way he says it, the way it sounds so clearly like something else makes Kyungsoo close off. 

“You should save these jokes for Jongdae, Sehun.” He says. He doesn’t mean it to sound half as harsh as it ends up sounding, and he regrets the wording the moment it leaves his mouth. Too late to take back, though. Sehun visibly deflates at that, smile faltering on his face before morphing into one that doesn’t reach his eyes. 

“I was just– Sorry, hyung.” He says, back to hyung. Not Soo, not Soo hyung. “I’ve bothered you enough, I think. Thanks for your help. Goodnight, hyung.” And then he’s out of the door before Kyungsoo can apologize. 

He feels like an asshole.

  
  


The worst part, he thinks, is that he doesn’t get the chance to apologize. He expects Sehun to be mad at him, at least a little awkward, but a week later he’s seen him twice since the incident, Sehun doesn’t treat him any different. There’s not even a hint of him remembering it happened until Kyungsoo pulls his aside when all of their friends meet at bar. When he tries to apologize, Sehun takes his hand and squeezes it, shaking his head.

“It’s okay. Don’t worry about it, hyung. I’m not upset.” 

He should be, Kyungsoo thinks. It shouldn’t be this easy. He smiles at Kyungsoo, and then Jongdae comes up from behind him, hands sneaking their way to Sehun’s waist. 

“Come on, we finally got a table.” 

Kyungsoo drops it for the time being. 

 

The thing about Sehun and Jongdae’s relationship is that as much as Kyungsoo was aware of it, constantly conscious that it was very much real, very much happening and doing well, he wasn’t constantly exposed to it for the little more than a month since it had started. Sehun was over frequently, and he still saw him almost as much as he saw Jongdae in a week, but they weren’t always all together, and even when they were the both of them weren’t in-your-face about it. They were touchy, sure, but Jongdae and Sehun were also clingy and touchy with  _ him _ , and on a lesser scale even with Baekhyun. He could count on one hand the times he had seen them kiss. 

Seeing them out for the first time with all of their friends, in a place that it was publicly acceptable to be a little more clingy to your boyfriend, definitely affected him more than he had any right to feel affected. 

It starts small, Sehun’s hand resting on the inside of Jongdae’s thigh, Jongdae’s arm around his chair, but they get progressively clingier more they drink. Sehun keeps stealing kisses and Jongdae only indulges him, runs his hand through Sehun’s still perfectly bleached hair, dips his fingers on the collar of his shirt, teasing the skin of Sehun’s neck. 

Kyungsoo knows he shouldn’t be paying attention but they’re sitting almost right across from him, it’s impossible not to look. There’s the weirdest whirlwind of feelings in his gut, sadness and jealousy, shame and arousal. They look so good together and Kyungsoo wants them both so much it physically shakes him from the inside. 

They also look so happy, so comfortable and  _ complete  _ that he needs to drown his beer in one go and look away, try to ignore the sight of them for the rest of the night. When Chanyeol arrives around half an hour later, he takes a spot beside him and throws him worried looks when he thinks Kyungsoo can’t see. 

Sehun’s friend Jongin even tries to strike up some conversation with him, and Kyungsoo knows somewhere inside his head that he’s flirting. He’s good looking and eyes Kyungsoo up appreciatively, but Kyungsoo is 110% not interested. He’s fucked, that’s what he is, and not in a good way. Baekhyun even drags Jongin away and gives him an excuse he doesn’t really listen to, but he’s relieved.  

He ends up with Yixing and Chanyeol on either side. Yixing looks at him a little too close to the way Chanyeol does, and Kyungsoo is terrified because Yixing doesn’t know. He doesn’t know.  

“I’m gonna get another beer.” He announces to them. They both follow him even though Kyungsoo was sending them clear do-not-follow vibes, then continue to follow him after he gets his beer and steps out in the smoking area.

“Can’t a guy get alcohol and some air?” He asks, even though he’s not really mad. Chanyeol looks like he’s trying really hard not to say something. 

“Soo,” Yixing starts, and he knows. He doesn’t have to say it because Kyungsoo looks at him and with the way he looks back? There’s no way he doesn’t know. “Do you wanna go home?”

“No, I’ll be fine.” He says. 

“I know it’s hard, but,” He starts again cautiously, and Kyungsoo has to take a deep breath not to cut him right there. Yixing, in a perfectly harmonious three-way relationship, doesn’t know how hard it is. “Maybe you need to have a conversation with them. I know it sounds cliché, but it’ll only get worse if you don’t.” 

“Have you seen them?” He asks. “It doesn’t work like that for everyone.” And Yixing knows he doesn’t mean the talking part, but the reciprocity part. 

“I know,” Yixing says. “But talking helps. You know, Minseok and I were on the verge of breaking up once. That’s how this all started, actually. We refused for the longest time to talk about our feelings for Baekhyun, then everything turned ugly and everybody suffered for a long time. It wasn’t pretty, and if I hadn’t gotten over my fear and actually talked about it he three of us probably wouldn’t even talk to each other nowadays. We were stupid, and it took us a long time to get here. You can’t expect it to be easy.”

“I’m not even expecting it to happen at all, Yixing.” He says. 

“I know. It’s… I promised Min and Baek that I wasn’t going to interfere unless things got really bad, but take my advice. Talk to them, Soo.”

“God, does everyone know? Do they know, too?” 

“I have no idea, to be honest. I honestly don’t think they do, which is another reason you have to do it, buddy.” 

“I think none of you paid any attention to them tonight. They look so happy. If I tell them and manage to destroy that on top of destroying my friendship with both of them… I can’t do that.” Kyungsoo says. He can’t. “You’re asking me to be selfish.”

“You’re already being selfish, Soo. Not letting them know is selfish. They love you, regardless of how. Maybe you’re the one that hasn’t been paying attention to that. Think about it, okay?” Chanyeol says. 

“I’ll think about it.” He finds himself promising. 

“There you go, friend. We’ll be here for you, yeah? You have a lot of bottled up feelings and your body is a bit small so try not to explode.” Chanyeol smiles at him, comforting and silly and Chanyeol-like. At the very least, the trusts them. 

“Let’s go back inside.” 

 

It’s long past midnight when Minseok starts talking about who’s sharing a cab, but Kyungsoo stops him. “Don’t worry, we’ll take Sehun home. Go back to your place, the three of you. We’ll be fine.” He knows it’s getting harder every day for them not to all live together. It’s impractical and Minseok and Yixing are getting busier and they’ve all been seeing each other less. Minseok sends him a thankful look and Baekhyun presses against his side and gives a half-drunken, sloppy kiss to the cheek. 

“There he goes.” Jongdae says, sitting on the newly vacant spot on another side of him. “He loves you now.”

“You’re all my boyfriends.” Baekhyun agrees. “All of you, except Chanyeol.” 

“Ouch, what’s this exclusion for?” Chanyeol complains. 

He tunes out Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s bickering about videogames, and Sehun comes back with Jongin bringing more drinks. Sehun pushes Baekhyun away and takes Kyungsoo’s other side, pressing close enough for Kyungsoo to feel warmth even through the layers of clothing. He looks lazy and drunk, and Jongdae reaches out from behind him to caress the back of his neck. 

“Tired?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Just drunk.” Sehun sighs contentedly. 

“Tell us when you want to go home.” Jongdae says, hand squeezing the nape of his neck while his arm rests on Kyungsoo’s shoulders. He waits, but Jongdae doesn’t move. 

“No, let’s stay a little longer.” 

 

-

 

“Come cuddle us, hyung. ‘ts so cold” Sehun says, already half asleep on Jongdae’s bed. Jongdae himself is sitting on the end of it, applying whatever skin care product he couldn’t go a day without. He considers for only a second before he realizes he’s not ready to deal with what would come next. He kisses Sehun’s hair instead, then does the same to Jongdae. 

“Goodnight.” He says, and heads out to his own room. 

 

-

 

Kyungsoo is past the point of questioning when he Sehun comes over, even when he knows Jongdae won’t be there. He doesn’t question when Sehun joins him on the balcony just as the sun goes out on a thursday night. It’s not even a nice balcony – the buildings in the area are the only view, and yet Kyungsoo finds himself spending more and more time there. It’s his brooding place, apparently.  There are empty pots for the plants he and Jongdae kept saying they’d buy plants for and never did, a couple of old chairs. 

“It’s so fucking cold, why are you here?” Sehun complains, propping himself on the railing next to him. 

“Hello to you too.” Kyungsoo says. 

There’s silence for a long time except for the sound of cars and the usual sounds of the street. Sehun is wearing a thin shirt, and Kyungsoo can see him visibly shivering whenever the cold wind blows. 

“You should go inside.” Kyungsoo says. Sehun, stubborn as ever, doesn’t even dignify him with an answer. Instead he slides an arm around Kyungsoo’s own and step closer, trying to steal his body heat. 

“I think,” He starts, sounding cautious in a way Kyungsoo had only seen maybe when they first met. “I think we should talk. I’m all for running away from my shit, but even I can see that we should talk.”

The way Kyungsoo freezes has nothing to do with the cold. “About?”

“You know what. Let’s just go inside, please.” Sehun huffs, even though he’s smiling, and his hot breath makes its way through Kyungsoo’s sweatshirt. He pulls at him until Kyungsoo moves, holding gently onto his wrist and heading towards the couch. When he sits, he turns to face Kyungsoo. 

“So.” 

“So,” Sehun agrees. There’s another long stretched silence, long enough for Kyungsoo to start getting numbly nervous.  

“Just talk.” 

“I don’t know how to do this because I have the finesse and subtlety of an elephant,” Sehun says carefully. “So I’m just going to go ahead and say that you’re in love with Jongdae. Like, so dumbly in love with him. Baekhyun-looking-at-Minseok-and-Yixing kind of stupid.” 

Kyungsoo wonders if Sehun feels the recoil from the metaphorical first shot in the face he unloads on him, no warning whatsoever. He’s silent for a few seconds, and Sehun looks expectantly at him. 

“That’s one way to put it.” He answers, because there’s no point in denying, and Sehun looks like he needs one to keep talking.

“Oh, okay,” Sehun answers, visibly satisfied as if Jongdae isn’t  _ his _ boyfriend. “Doing well, that’s good.” 

There’s yet another long silence then, and Kyungsoo has time to feel his insides twisting in anxiety. That was only half the story, and Sehun didn’t look like he was going to say anything else. He doesn’t fully compute that this is happening, that the control of the situation was taken from his hands. “Is...that all?”

“I was giving you time, okay? Jesus,” Sehun huffs and still doesn’t look like he feels betrayed. “You know he’s in love with you too, right?” 

“Sehun–” Kyungsoo says, just above a whisper, because it’s just too much. He reaches for the edge of the couch to hold onto something, ends up squeezing Sehun’s knee instead. Sehun’s reflexes are quicker than his, and he puts his hand on top of Kyungsoo’s, holds it there. 

“Ok, fuck. You’re really bad at this, you know? Because it’s so obvious, hyung. I knew it the second I met you.” Sehun curses and takes a deep breath that doesn’t stop him from tripping over his words. “He hasn’t told you that I thought you were together for, like, ages, right? And then I still kept all this up because I’m such an asshole. I knew you had feelings for each other, do you understand?” 

“I didn’t know that, I’m sorry–” He starts, because he doesn’t know what to say, but Sehun squeezes the hand he’s still holding against his knee. 

“I still went after both of you, but you kept pulling away and now I’m miserable and Jongdae is miserable, even though we keep trying to make each other happy. And I really think I’m in love with him, ok? But we’re both kind of crazy about you and I don’t know how long we can keep this up. It’s fucked up.”

Kyungsoo feels like he’s going to throw up, mind foggy with information. He averts his eyes from Sehun’s face, because the boy looks helpless and Kyungsoo can’t help him when he can’t even help himself. 

“I didn’t mean to. I mean I did, but I thought,” Kyungsoo closes his eyes. “Shit.”

“Shit is right.” Sehun actually laughs at that, if only for desperation. “Hyung, and it’s okay if… I know you love him, so if you’re not. Like, interested in me like that, it’s okay. I think you both should have a talk and maybe I’ll step aside for a while, and we’ll see–”

“Sehun, I don’t–” Kyungsoo says, and opens his eyes to see Sehun’s nervous smile falling. “No, stop, it’s just. I should kiss you right now to shut you up, but Jongdae’s not here and that’d be cheating and I don’t know words right now. This is too fast, I’m getting whiplash.” 

“Oh,” Sehun seems to finally breathe. “So you like me.”

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo nods, and can’t help but smile a little. He’s terrified, Jongdae’s not even there and he’s so scared he’s going to lose his self-control and kiss Sehun senseless behind his back. But Sehun has feelings for him, and he seems to think Jongdae feels the same. Holy shit, these two. 

“Wow, I wanna to kiss you so bad.” Sehun breathes out, as if he’s the one amazed, as if Kyungsoo is not the one who can’t even believe this is happening. Kyungsoo suddenly feels 10 years younger because he  _ blushes _ . 

“We can’t.” Kyungsoo sighs, actually sighs, because his heart clenches at the mention of Jongdae. 

“Ugh, I know. I mean, I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t mind, but you’d die of guilt before he even gets home.” Sehun whines, moving up into Kyungsoo’s personal space until he can grab his arm, bury his face on Kyungsoo’s sweatshirt again much like he had done only minutes ago. 

“Sehun.” He warns.

“What? We’re cuddling. We already do that all the time, anyway.” Sehun says, fake innocence slipping through his voice. “You like me.”

“Apparently.” Kyungsoo smiles, and his heart does a somersault inside his ribcage when Sehun gives his a smile of his own on his shoulder. “You’re not an asshole, by the way. You’re just breathtaking. We couldn’t have avoided you if we tried.” 

“That’s gross.” Sehun mutters, but he’s smiling and his eye are crescent-shaped, half closed. 

 

-

 

“Am I interrupting something?” Is the first thing out of Jongdae’s mouth when he comes home almost two hours later. He’s joking, obviously, the corners of his mouth curling up, even though he looks exhausted. 

“You have the worst timing,” Sehun complains, still glued to Kyungsoo’s side. Kyungsoo hands start shaking again. “Come here.” 

He puts space between himself and Kyungsoo, pulling Jongdae by the hand so he could sit between them. Kyungsoo feels his throat closing up yet again – it was too much, going through this twice in a day. 

Jongdae sighs when his back hits the couch and Sehun gently brushes his hair away from his eyes. “Tired?”

“Yeah, just wanna sleep.” Jongdae says, closing his eyes. 

“Hungry?” Kyungsoo asks when he finds his voice again. 

“No, it’s ok. I had dinner.” He says. Kyungsoo loves him.

“Well, good. We need to talk and I just can’t wait one more day.” Sehun says before Kyungsoo can tell him that it’s ok, Jongdae should get some rest. 

Jongdae opens his eyes pleadingly at Sehun. “Does it have to be now?”

“Afraid so, hyung.” Sehun says. “It’s about feelings and stuff.”  

Jongdae opens his eyes, alarmed look on his face. He seems to finally notice how silent Kyungsoo is, how tense, as he looks between him and Sehun. “What about it?”

“Soo hyung has a couple of things to say.” Sehun smirks, throws him under the bus. “Come on, hyung.”

“Why me? You’re the one who started it.” Kyungsoo protests. He had barely managed to say anything the first time. 

“I did all the talking, now it’s your turn. Tell him.” Sehun says.

Kyungsoo hands are shaking so bad resting on his lap that Sehun needs to reach over Jongdae to steady it. Jongdae looks at their hands, then looks at both of them, his expression almost hurt. 

“I, uh,” Kyungsoo starts. 

“Words, hyung.” Sehun encourages.

“Isn’t it too fast?”

“Just do it. Like a band-aid, hyung.”

He takes a deep breath and looks at Jongdae, everywhere in his face except his eyes. 

“I have… Feelings. For you. And Sehun.” He chokes out. It’s done, it’s out there and he can’t take it back, can’t beg Sehun to keep it a secret. Jongdae is silent, shell-shocked for long enough that Kyungsoo has half a mind to apologize and run. 

“I kissed you.” He says when he finally looks at him. “Why didn’t you– I kissed you.” 

“You were drunk.” Kyungsoo says. 

“Wait, what’s the story?” Sehun asks, looking at them. 

“Since when?” It sounds accusatory when Jongdae asks. “You knew I’ve had feelings for you this whole time. I kissed you, then I told you, and you never thought about talking to me about it? Did you just realize because of Sehun? Is that what this is about?” 

Kyungsoo’s tongue feels heavy in his mouth. Jongdae doesn’t sound angry, the bite in his words sound more hurt than anything, and that’s much worse.

“No, hyung, hear him out.” Sehun pleads even though he didn’t know about it. Jongdae had confessed once, but he had been drunk and he couldn’t have meant it, right? Kyungsoo had told him to tell him when he was sober, to kiss him again, and he never did. 

“I told you to do it when sober and you just…You moved on like nothing happened? I thought that was what you wanted.” Kyungsoo says, feeling stupid and guilty and scared and  _ in love with him _ . “I’ve had feelings for you since before that.” 

“I don’t even remember that, oh my god, you’re unbelievable.” Jongdae says that in the high pitched tone he uses when he’s not really mad, just frustrated, and rubs the heels of his hands against his eyes. He looked so worn out. 

“I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo says. 

“What about Sehun?”

Kyungsoo looks at Sehun, who he looks equal parts tense and smug. It’s so endearing and Kyungsoo wants him so much. “Is it really a necessity that I explain?”

“No,” Jongdae turns to Sehun, looks at him with the same adoration Kyungsoo feels, eyes softening around the edges. “Not really.” 

“Well, I’d like some explanations,” Sehun pouts. “Tell me how beautiful I am. Wait, no, you said breathtaking.” 

“You did?” 

“He is.” Kyungsoo shrugs, and uses his last bit of courage to add, “So are you.” 

“Hyung, I changed my mind. He’s so cheesy.” Sehun tells Jongdae in a fake whisper, but Jongdae’s flustered. It’s slightly satisfying. 

“I’d suggest for us to just get naked now, but you look like you’re about to pass out.” Sehun says like it’s just that simple, pressing a kiss to Jongdae’s shoulder. Just the thought of it being a possibility anytime soon makes his Kyungsoo’s blood burn a little. 

“So what do we do, now? Do we all just have feelings for each other? What do you want?” Jongdae asks, but Kyungsoo still doesn’t feel like he’s allowed to want things. 

“We have… There’s a lot to talk about. But I want you, both of you, so there’s that. Now that we got this out of the way, if you need time to think about it, I won’t… I’ll wait. I just– Just to make sure, in case you change your mind.” 

 

He’s being honest when he says he doesn’t expect Jongdae to reach forward, bring a hand to the back of his neck and kiss him square on the mouth. When Jongdae had kissed him that one time, he had been chaste and shy and Kyungsoo should have known that he would be nothing like that sober.

The kiss is forceful, a bit frustrated, and he’s not proud to admit he freezes for longer than acceptable. Then the neediest noise escapes from his mouth when Jongdae starts to pull away, but Kyungsoo doesn’t let him. He kisses back, and lets Jongdae pry his lips open and lick inside, scrape his teeth on his bottom lip and suck it between his. Kyungsoo honestly  _ shivers _ .

He’s so dizzy that he doesn’t even notice Sehun had managed to sneak to his other side until Jongdae lets him go and he barely has time to protest, barely has time to breathe before Sehun’s hand closes around his neck, not squeezing but guiding, and then he’s kissing him too. 

Sehun’s kiss is less frustrated and more playful. He kisses Kyungsoo’s upper lip and nips his bottom lip, pecks him twice before kissing him like he means it. Kyungsoo doesn’t even know how Sehun manages to make him feel like Kyungsoo is the one kissing the life out of him, because Sehun is the one making needy little noises then.

When Sehun finally lets him go he needs to rest his head back on the couch and just  _ breathe.  _ Jongdae hides his face on the crook of his neck and Sehun reaches out to touch his hair. 

“You’re terrible.” Jongdae says, muffled voice sending hot puffs of air against Kyungsoo’s neck. “I’m so tired, but this isn’t over. I’m mad at you.” 

His eyes are a bit teary when he resurfaces, and Kyungsoo hates that this all could’ve been so much easier on him and Sehun. He can’t help but lean in and press a kiss to his forehead. “You should rest. I mean it, we all need time and we should talk tomorrow.” 

“I agree with half of that,” Sehun says. “Come on, hyung. Shower in the morning, let’s all just sleep.”

No one protests against that. 

 

They help Jongdae out of his shoes and socks and pants, and Sehun gives him a shirt that Kyungsoo is pretty sure belongs to Sehun himself. He’s ready to leave to his own room when Jongdae erases that doubt from his mind and pulls at him until he’s lying down on his bed, Sehun on Jongdae’s other side. Jongdae himself pulls Kyungsoo’s arm around him, and then he turns to rest his own across Sehun’s torso. As soon as he seems satisfied with it he’s out like a light. Kyungsoo keeps thinking he’ll take longer to fall asleep, but his eyes close almost involuntarily minutes later. 

 

-

 

In the morning, somehow, Kyungsoo is in the middle of the bed, Sehun comfortably and partially splayed on top him, as if he’s not much taller than Kyungsoo. His mind is still fuzzy and it takes him a few minutes to remember everything that had happened the night before. It’s all still so overwhelming, especially when Jongdae re-enters the bedroom, hair damp from the shower he probably had just taken, the scent of his shampoo filling the room. 

He sits on the bed, on the empty spot beside Kyungsoo. “Morning.” 

“Hey,” Kyungsoo says, voice hoarse from the best sleep he’s had in months. It’s awkward for a few seconds, but Jongdae smiles and the sun peeking through his window hits his face just right, and it’s cliché and Kyungsoo hasn’t even brushed his teeth but he can’t help but pull away from under Sehun, sit up and kiss him. It’s close-mouthed and quick, but the sentiment is there. Jongdae pushes him back on the bed, bracing both arms on each side of him, but Kyungsoo turns his head to avoid another kiss. 

“I need to brush my teeth.” He says sheepishly. 

“Seriously?” Jongdae huffs. “Alright, fine.” 

Sehun, who Kyungsoo hadn’t realized was trying to wake up, makes a noise of protest. 

“And you too.” 

“Me what?” He asks, still not managing to keep his eyes open. 

“Go brush your teeth if you don’t want to be neglected.” Jongdae says. 

He complains, and whines, and tries to hold on to Kyungsoo. He goes anyway, and Kyungsoo kisses him against the sink by impulse, the memory from when he had helped him with his hair hitting him with full force. He licks into Sehun’s mouth while they still taste too much like mouthwash, but Sehun whines when Kyungsoo pulls his hair in revenge for the teasing that day, so he files that information away for future reference. Sehun, who was such a brat about his hair, liked to have it pulled.

 

He’s barely one foot back in the room when Jongdae is on him, kissing him against the wall and pulling his shirt over his head. He smells so much like himself, his shampoo and his soap and Kyungsoo gets drunk on it, gets impatient quickly and brings him back to bed, Sehun walking into the room only a few seconds later.

They both kiss him until his lips are swollen and sore, and he suspects they have a thing for them. All thoughts of picking the conversation back up are put on hold for the moment, none of them caring for responsibilities, not when they’re hot and bothered and finally, just finally entangled together.

Kyungsoo loses track of time somewhere between sucking Sehun off and Jongdae fucking him into oblivion, telling he how good he feels while Sehun telling him how good he looks. Kyungsoo can’t even compute how he could feel this happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all i'm really sorry for taking so long. it was end of semester for me, so. well.   
> but anyway!!! is this over? probably not. even though i don't love how this turned out i felt like i just had to post it, to whoever has been waiting and read it up until this point. probably wouldn't be fair for me to just nit pick and talk myself into deleting this whole thing. so there it is.   
> i feel that i need to write one more chapter of only goodness and domesticity and shit for my own satisfation, just to touch on all of the scenarios and small things i still want to touch, but at least NOW THEY NOW. still, i feel like it also wouldn't be fair to promise a date, but it's coming. for now, i hope whoever hasn't given up on this enjoyed it.


End file.
